Neverending What If
by Black Twilight Wolf
Summary: What if stories; different stuff on what could've happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This came to mind after seeing of the endings of Shadow the Hedgehog. So here it is.**

**What If Shadow offer Tails to Join the Black Arms with him? (Takes place after the True Dark ending)**

**Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>He slowly limps through the long corridor clutching his chest as tears stream down his face. This couldn't be happening; he couldn't find any of his friends; they were either dead or alive somewhere. Putting his free hand on the wall, he looks at his chest to see blood coming out.<p>

"_I can't believe they shot me"_

The pain was extreme; too much for the young fox that he fell to his knees.

He was scared; he didn't want to die.

"_Why would GUN do this…I'm on there side…unless, they thought I was one of those black creatures," _his breathing was starting to become heavy while tears pour down his face _"why Sonic…why won't you let me help you," _he was a smart fox, sure he was young…he knew how to take care of himself…so why was he still treated like a little kid _"I wanted…to help you…Stop…Shadow…but you just said I should…stay back…for my own protection and safety" _he tries to get up but loses his footing and falls flat on his face.

The fox couldn't believe Sonic would say that too him _"Why Sonic, WHY…you took me in and took care of me…I…I helped you defeat Eggman in the past…sure you went on some of your own adventures after he stop trying to conquer the world after so many tries…for awhile…at least…when you came back…you…never...why Sonic…why did you ignore me over these last few month," _snapping his eyes shut, more tears came out of his eyes _"why…do my friends…try…to keep…me…safe…I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF…but…I…I…I sometimes…want someone there for me…are any of my friends there for me…NO" _his life was pointless.

He never knew his parents, he was always bullied when he was young because he had two-tails and now that he was grown up…his friends were being too overprotected for his safety. Why can't they just accept the fact that he knew how to care of himself. Did they give him a chance…no.

His life has been shattering around him ever since he was a young pup with two-tails…being bullied by others because he was different . He hated them; he hated ever single one of them…meeting Sonic was the first thing that restore the pieces to his life…but life can sometimes be deceiving…he remembers his first adventure with Sonic…the blue hedgehog was the hero while he himself was the sidekick…they were both welcome back as heroes after that adventure…but fate had too shatter Tails life back into many pieces.

After there next adventure together…Sonic got most of the credit while he himself only got a little…soon, he was just the heroes shadow, a helper or a side-kick to be more accurate. After stopping the mad scientist so many times while making some new friends along the way…he was cast aside from the world as Sonic got to be the true hero in the world's eyes.

"_Knuckles…he doesn't like the attention, but Sonic did give him some credit…even if he wasn't there on his adventures…Amy, likes the attention and still tries to get Sonic to marry her…she needs to move on"_

He was once told by Amy, that her life would only be complete if Sonic was married to her…then she can get on with her life, with Sonic. Tails turns over on his back and looks up at the ceiling while Tears still pour down his face.

"_Amy, needs to move on with or without him…anyway, I don't know much about Rouge, she tries to get the Master Emerald from Knuckles but keeps failing, either she's trying or not…I don't care," _he puts his right arm over his eyes as the tears still keep flowing from his eyes _"and finally…Sonic, why, why did you cast me aside after all I've done for you to help keep this world safe" _his best friend and big bother just cast him.

"Why, he took me in and raises me…was there for me…protected me…l-love m-me like a brother…WHY SONIC," he scream out loud hoping anyone was listening "You were the only family I had…so why…did you cast me aside and leave me…you promise me…to take care…of me," his sadness was at the breaking point "I thought you were my friend...I thought you were my brother…but these last few months…you just ignored me and never showed me any kindness or love…you just let your fame and glory as a hero get the better of…and those other times I'm with you…I'm never given any credit from you…all the hard work I do…you just take for yourself," he starts sniffing "So why…why do you have to ignore me or just keep me away from helping you…WHY?" Tails starts sobbing in the long corridor.

He didn't care about dieing, he didn't care about bleeding to death…all he cared about right now was someone to be there for him.

"I can relate my friend," a voice Tails recognized but he didn't want to look at him "Sonic, wanted to protect the world while at the same time have the fame and glory…his heroic skills got the better of him…that's all he care about…saving the world while wanting his own freedom," the voice that Tails recognized wasn't cold nor was it dark; it seem the voice had some concern for him "I know your old enough to take care of yourself…but…still someone should be there for you" the voice said as Tails sat up and sniff while rubbing his eyes.

"Then…w-what…s-should I do…I don't know where to go…the Black Arms are winning…Sonic is probably dead," he hesitated for several moments, not wanting to say the next few words to the person that was kneeling next to him; he knew who it was…he was a little scared if he said the wrong thing, then he might be dead by the person that was next to him "GUN is on its last feet…and I…don't know where the rest of my friends are…hey, what am I suppose to do if the enemy wins?" Tails shrugs his shoulders while sniffing a little.

He heard a soft chuckle from the person kneeling next to him while a hand was put on his right shoulder "yeah…your right…what will you do once the Black Arms win?" the person asks.

A moment of Silence went through until Tails finally answer the question.

"Probably go jump off a building"

"Ha, you sure about that"

"Maybe…or I can live on the Space Colony Ark and go into suspended animation"

"Oh please," the person rolls his eyes "that happen to me five decades ago and look where it got me now"

Tails nods his head as he rubs his eyes some more "it seems there's nothing to…my life has no meaning anymore…after what I've been put through…Sonic cast me aside and I'm a nobody now," he wasn't go to cry again…he wasn't…but more tears flows down his face "I'm not going to cry…I'm not" he didn't want to.

"Its alright my friend…let it all out"

Tails nods his head as he curls up, hugs his legs and buries his face into his knees. It was too much for him…he hated his life…all the things of his past…he just wanted it gone…all gone. Why did fate had to be so cruel to him.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him from the person that was next to him and was pulled into a hug.

That's all he wanted…someone to be there for him when he needed it. The fox buries his face into the persons white furry chest as he wraps his arms around the person and lets everything out. His pain, his sadness, his broken heart and the pieces of his life; everything was let out and slowly brought back together to fix and heal the broken fox.

The two of them sat there together holding each other as the person comforts Tails while the fox let it all out. Tails life was starting to heal…he could feel it somehow; he doesn't know how, he just could.

Tails sniffs to look up with tears in his eyes at the person who was there for him "Shadow…thank you…I don't know what to say" he says to the hedgehog.

Shadow the Hedgehog gave the fox a warm smile "anytime Tails…I know what's like to be toss aside and broken, have people taken away from you" Shadow hesitates for a moment to look away from Tails before looking back at him "and betrayed by the people who I though I could be friends with," he slowly pets the foxes head "but in the end…I was shown and given the truth by Black Doom" the hedgehog grips his hand into a fist.

"We both lost something of our life…and…none of our friends would understand the true pain we've suffer"

"Your right my friend"

"Um...Shadow, could I ask a question"

"Sure Tails"

"What happen to Rouge and Omega?"

Shadow shrugs his shoulders "Omega, I don't know where he is…Rouge," he glares at the wall "stupid batgirl tried to take me down and retrieve the chaos emeralds for GUN…when I was on my way here to retrieve the last two emeralds," he looks back at Tails "but I get the feeling she wanted them for herself…so I took her down painfully and slowly…while saying some harsh words to her before I continue my quest for the last two Emeralds, plus, I had to deal with some small resistance in getting them" he says too Tails.

"So?"

"Yes Tails…she's dead…probably a good thing too"

"She was a thief after all"

"Yep"

Tails clears his throat to change the subject "anyway…how come you're here and not with the Black Arms?" he asks the Ultimate Life Form.

Shadow narrows his eyes at the young fox "Sonic cast you aside…and I could feel your pain, plus I heard you crying…on my way out," he then lets go of the fox and stands up as Tails lets go and sees him offer his hand "this planet is almost finish…the Black Arms tend to harvest its resources…humanity is nearly done," the hedgehog then gives Tails a serious but caring look "I'm offering you a one-time chance my friend…I'm planning on returning to the Black Comet to return the Chaos Emeralds to its rightful Master"

Tails eyes widen at what he heard Shadow say "are y-you s-saying…that I should come with you and join them" he asks Shadow.

Shadow nods his head "yes Tails…look around you…the final hours of this planet are almost done and there's nothing left to do…you had your life taken away from you…but if you come with me…I can help you start a new one" he said in a warm caring tone.

"With me"

Shadow slowly nods his head "yes, Tails with you"

Tails life has been awful to him over the years, being bullied; never knowing his parents, having Sonic cast him aside for fame and glory and having Sonic ignore him over the last few months. It seems Shadow, wanted to help him.

He wanted someone there for him and Shadow was there…not hesitating for a second he takes his hand, gets lifted up from the ground and into Shadows arms. He gives the hedgehog a hug not wanting to let go of him.

"So you'll agree to my offer?" Shadow asks the young fox.

"Yes…I'll join you" he replies as tears stream down his face.

"You're doing the right thing Tails" Shadow slowly pets him.

The dark hedgehog then pulls out a red Chaos Emerald from a bag he was carrying over his Shoulder.

Seeing Tails have a painful life was the same as Shadows when the humans took everything away from him fifty years ago. He was going to care of Tails…and was going to make sure no one ever brings harm to the fox. If they did, then they'll have to answer to Shadows Chaos powers.

Tails hugs Shadow tightly…no one has ever been this nice to him; it was like the family he always wanted and Shadow was like the big bother he always wanted. He was going to make sure no one ever dares to hurt Shadow, if they did…then, they'll have to answer to Tails fists.

It was going to be a whole new experience for them…joining the Black Arms, but as long as they stuck together and trusted each other like brothers then they would get through it with no problems.

"I love you big brother" Tails said to Shadow as he buries his face into his white furry chest hair.

"I love you too my brother and we need to get you cleaned up…that blood stain on your chest has stain your white fur," he smiles as his brother gives a sniff and looks up at him with a smile on his face and watery tears in his eyes meaning he was happy that Shadow called him his brother "come on Tails…lets go home" Shadow raises the red Chaos Emerald and uses Chaos Control to teleport Tails and him to the Black Comet.

The Black Comet was going to be there new home from now on as they travel across the universe with the Black Arms which was going to be there new family from now and forever.

And Shadow and Tails promise to take care of each other forever along with there new brethren. Shadow and Tails would keep each other safe and make sure not a single life form hurts them or there father Black Doom.

They would keep that promise for their entire lives and no one was ever going to break that promise.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you guys think?<strong>

**Send in your 'What If' requests and I'll type it down for you and put it up on line for the collection.**

**Alright, see you readers soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First request is from Lucy Labrador**

**What If: Shadow Was Captured by Black Doom During The Shadow Game? (This one will take place during the final stage of the Hero path)**

**Let's go.**

* * *

><p>Shadow jump up in the air and kick the mysterious switch that activated for some reason; putting up a red barrier that block Shadows main path. He growl in frustration, this plan was stupid.<p>

"_I shouldn't have listen to Sonic…entering the Black Comet to go look for the Chaos Emerald that's here and trying to find any clues about my past" _

He punches a hole in the wall that was next to him, snarling out loud.

"_Then having to split up…those shields don't do any special except block my path and allowing that faker to get ahead of me and forcing me to take an Alternate route" _he starts walking to the other opening that had a Black Arms flyer that will allow him to move forward.

"_Sonic wants me to activate those shields…to keep the enemy from not following us…stupid hedgehog," _he crosses his arms _"and that Vision I had back on the Space Colony Ark is the only thing I can remember…but why do I keep having doubts about it…what really happen fifty years…what am I…who am I…what was I created for" _he grabs his head, if he didn't get any answers soon by the end of his journey, he was going to go crazy.

"Just what am I?"

Suddenly a flash of white light catches his eyes at the bottom of the ground. Looking down, the white light completely overtakes him. He covers his eyes as the light Teleports him to another part of the Black Comet.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up Shadow"<em>

The Ultimate Life form felt dizzy as his Vision starts to become clear.

"_WAKE UP"_

Shadow recognized that dark voice.

"Black Doom" he sneers as he looks around the room, he was in some kind of Command Center that had Black Arm creatures at work at different type of consoles.

And looking straight ahead was the leader of the Black Arms…Black Doom. He was sitting in some kind of gravitational Chair looking directly at the black hedgehog. The sight of Black Doom staring at him made him sick.

"You're going to pay for the damage you've done to this planet" he tried to move but an electrical current goes right through his body causing him to scream out in pain.

"Don't struggle…Shadow the Hedgehog…your going to make this hard on yourself" Black Doom calmly said.

Shadow look to see his arms and legs attach to a wall with electrical shockwaves attach to Silver inhibitor rings on his wrists and legs. There was no point in struggling, he would wait for his chance to escape.

"Why…did you capture me?" Shadow calmly asks.

"To help you…my Son"

Shadow raises an eyebrow "what did you call me?"

"You are my Son…created from my blood" the leader calmly replies.

Shadow couldn't believe what he just heard "that's…impossible, I'm nothing like you" he replies to the leader with a serious look.

"Your right, we look nothing a like…but my blood runs through your veins…I'm sure you remember seeing some of that green blood at times that came out whenever you fought that human doctor or pick a fight with that blue rodent"

Shadow looks away from him; he was right, he does remember seeing some green liquid coming out whenever he got hurt "how…is this possible…I was created by the professor" he said.

"As a weapon for humanity"

"What?" he looks back at Black Doom with a confusing look.

"I will explain everything to you…slowly"

Shadow gave him his full attention; he doesn't know why he was giving him attention…but something deep inside him was telling that Black Doom had the answers. And if he did have the answers then he was willing to listen to every piece of it.

"Tell me everything"

Black Doom nods his head, gets up from the chair and turns his back to Shadow.

"The Professor was in developed of the Ultimate Life Form, his project was going along very fine until his tracks came to a stop…he needed someone who had knowledge of Chaos abilities and contacted me to help him since I had knowledge and the power to help create you Shadow"

Shadows eyes widen…it couldn't be...could it…was Black Doom his biological father.

"So we made a deal…I would help create you and Professor Gerald would return the Chaos Emeralds to there rightful Master…but," a pause came from Black Doom before he spoke up again "like any human…Gerald somehow took advantage of this and begin to use you as an experiment…trying to unlock the secrets of the Chaos Emeralds with the abilities I gave you"

Looking down at the floor, Shadow took in all the information that he heard "but that still doesn't explain…!"

"The human girl…the one that said to give humanity a chance to be happy"

Shadow nods his head slowly "yes"

"Like her…I too wanted to give humanity a chance to be happy and be at peace…but, it looks like that was never going to happen"

"What do you mean?"

Black Doom finally turns to face his Son "I don't know how it happen…but that human military somehow got word of your existence and sent a large force to capture you and kill everyone aboard including your human friend…after that…they shut down the Ark and used you on many different experiments before putting you in suspended animation" he explains.

Shadow shakes his head, trying to piece everything together; so he was created by Professor Gerald but Black Doom gave Shadow life, he was then use as an experiment by the professor while at the same getting to know Maria, then GUN came to storm the Ark while capturing him and killing everyone aboard including Maria and finally they use him as a lab rat for GUN experiments before being put in suspended animation.

It all made sense now, Shadow now knew what he was when he was born.

"_I'm a failed living creature that was suppose to bring hope to humanity…but I've fail them…I've fail Maria…I've fail the humans…and…I've fail my father"_

Shadow was upset, he was just a mistake that was all he was "it all makes sense…I'm just a mistake father…I failed you, Maria and all of humanity," he shakes his head, upset for failing "I don't deserve anything else" he replied to him.

"You deserve better my son and I can help"

Shadow snapped his head back up to look at Black Doom "you can…help redeem myself?' he asks him.

Black Doom slowly nods his head "yes Shadow I can…Join me Shadow and I can help you towards a better new life" he offers his Son to join the Black Arms.

Shadow quickly nods his head "yes father…I'll join you" he was a failed experiment but that wasn't going to stop him on his road to Redemption.

"Good," he then waves his hands in the air; causing the Silver Inhibitor rings to fall off and free Shadow "activate the remaining Shield rays throughout the Black Comet…only then, will you be one step closer to redemption and one step closer to retrieving the last two Chaos Emeralds"

Shadow gave a bow to him "I will not fail you father…and thank you…for telling me...who I am" he said with a smile.

Black Doom gave a nod "Your welcome…now go…hurry before that blue rodent and his friends destroy our home" he order Shadow as he got back in his gravitational chair and turn back to face his minions who were working at the Consoles to perform damage control.

"As you wish…my father"

Shadow use Chaos Control to teleport back to the same spot he disappear from. He looks around for a moment, nods to himself and runs towards the Black Arms flyer to tame it. In few seconds he was flying on the back of the creature.

He now knew what he was…his father wanted to give Humanity hope just like he did…but fail…now, he knew what he had to do.

"_I'm sorry Maria…I failed you…but my father is going to help me redeem myself from the humans," _a look of determination was on his face _"Sonic...your not going to destroy my home or stop me on my road to redemption" _

No one was going to stop Shadow…he was the Ultimate Life Form…if anyone even dare stop him, they were going to know a world of hurt.

Shadow had a purpose now and he was going to fulfill it no matter what.

"_If I've got to wipe out that pathetic planet…then I'll do it...no one tells me or my father what to do"_

He gives off a smirk as he jumps off the creature and rockets down the corridor to finish his quest for the Emeralds and his road to Redemption.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow deserves better, he is the coolest and powerful hedgehog…EVER.<strong>

**Again this request was from Lucy Labrador.**

**All you readers come down and put your requested What if story that you want me to** **put up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one of my own.**

**What if Metal Sonic escape instead of passing out? (Takes place during the Sonic Heroes ending)**

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe this, all that data collecting, turning against his creator, taking control of the empire and what did he get in the end…nothing. This shouldn't have happen, going through thousands of simulations, calculating ever possibility and answer…he should've been impossible to beat. But no…once again he was defeated again by his loathsome copy and two pathetic friends…not mention his other friends that distracted him while the rodent and his teammates transform into there Super forms to defeat him.<p>

His life signs were failing as his Neo form disappeared, transforming him back to his original form.

Looking up he saw his copy along with the fox and echidna.

"_**It's no use…but why can't I defeat you"**_

Metal drop his head back to the ground trying to calculating a possibility on how he lost. He ignores whatever Sonic replied to him because he suddenly came up with an answer in his memory banks.

"_Positive Chaos Energy…yes, putting your heart and trust into your friends and working together with them is the only way to succeed"_

He couldn't believe it…this was the answer to his problems; Sonic defeated him because it was the power of teamwork. So the only way for Metal to defeat Sonic was working together with a Team and Metal knew a couple best friends of his who would make great Teammates…plus, those two friends have been looking for some payback against the fox and echidna.

"_And I know where too find them"_

He lifts head up to hear what Sonic had to say.

"Anytime you want a rematch, I'll be waiting" the blue hedgehog said, dashing off at Super Sonic speed.

"_**As will I" **_

Metal activated his Rocket Booster on his back while activating his back-up system. He takes a glance over his Shoulder and then Jets down the opposite direction, passing all of Sonics friends.

Metal Sonic was going really fast, when he got to the end of the air ship. He jumped off and took another glance over his Shoulder as he free fall through the air.

"_**Next time Sonic…Next time, we will defeat you"**_

Looking down, he notices a forest down below. When he got close to the ground, he activated his hover jets so he wouldn't smash his metal body into the ground. He then turns them off when he was a meter close to the dirt.

Looking both ways, he was in the clear…it was time to go see his friends and get a recharge since his batteries were almost depleted. Turning right; Metal Sonic rockets through the forest heading to his destination that was on his Nav point.

"_**My two friends will be happy to see me…TD and MK…we've got lots to talk about"**_

Soon, Metal will show Sonic how a true Team works together and then, he'll decide on his next course of action, with his Teammates.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was mine.<strong>

**So any requests you readers got.**

**The requested stories I would like to write from you readers should be: sad or gloomy or depressed or tragic or friendship or funny or Hurt with some Comfort.**

**I would most likely to have ones that involve: Tails, Silver, Shadow, Mephiles, Metal Sonic and, of course, Sonic. So please put your *what if Requests* VIA review, ok.**

**See everyone later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a request from Storm337**

**What if Gerald and Maria didn't die?**

**I'll do this one as an explanation ok because I can't think of anything to write for this one.**

* * *

><p>If Maria didn't die after casting Shadow the Hedgehog down to the planets atmosphere, she would've been arrested by GUN and probably put in prison for the rest of her life. If Shadow heard about that then he would go on a mission to rescue her, but end up failing and be capture by GUN and put in suspended animation for the next fifty years.<p>

Gerald himself wouldn't get executed by GUN after his end of the world speech that the Space Colony Ark would Crash into the earth. He would then just be left too stay in a prison his whole life and pass away after some time.

Maria herself would probably pass away after some time on Earth because of her disease that she has.

Shadow would wake up fifty years later and work with Doctor Eggman to get his revenge on the planet…but would realize the truth about Maria true wish to give Humanity a chance to be happy…but probably find out later by Black Doom on what GUN did to her and the professor, thus giving him revenge against humanity again and joining the Black Arms and destroying the planet permanently.

But if Maria went with Shadow during the Ark raid, she would probably have a few months to live because of her condition…if Shadow manages to rescue the professor from GUN and found a cure for Maria condition…they would go into hiding for a while until things calm down.

Then at some point, they would meet Gerald grandson and Eggman wouldn't be able to take over the world meaning Shadow wouldn't have met Sonic and his friends. And Sonic wouldn't have been a hero and would've never met Tails, Knuckles and so on.

So yeah, things would've been a whole lot different if Gerald and Maria didn't die; well, except fighting the Black Arms…Shadow would've just taken down Black Doom even if his biological father told him the truth and then life would get back to normal.

Things would just be completely different if they survived.

* * *

><p><strong>It would also be a lot more confusing too.<strong>

**There you go Storm337, that's all I can think of for this request.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a requested one from FicFan412**

**What if Sonic and Shadow were Brothers?**

**This one will be in an explanation since I can't think of anything to write for this one.**

* * *

><p>If Sonic and Shadow were brothers, they would've both been created by Professor Gerald but would've had the blood of Black Doom. They would both be immortal and have the power to use Chaos Abilities; they would have the same speed and same Chaos Control but have different views.<p>

Sonic would be the adventurous type since he'll get bored aboard the Space Colony Ark. Shadow would be the lone wolf type while stilling knowing Maria. Apparently at some point, GUN would raid the Space Colony Ark and Maria would have to send Sonic and Shadow to the Earths Atmosphere; they would escape for awhile but eventually get capture by GUN and place into Suspended animation.

And since they're in suspended animation, Sonic would've never met Tails or Knuckles or anyone else and Dr. Eggman would try to conquer the world while at War with GUN. I'm sure at some point Dr. Eggman would find his grandfathers Diary and learn about Sonic and Shadow.

He would go to prison Island, free them and Shadow would join forces with the doctor since he lost his memories and only has desire for revenge against the world including Eggman whose part of the world.

Sonic, being the adventurous type would escape and find out what the world is like and maybe stop Eggman at the same time. Probably at some point, he would meet Tails who would be a little older and other friends too if they're still alive and go Stop doctor eggman from controlling the world.

While at the same time going to find his Brother Shadow and tell him that he too survive the GUN Raid fifty years ago, causing Shadow to have a change of heart and Join Sonic and the others to stop Eggman once and for all.

So this would be totally different if Sonic and Shadow were brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>And it would take awhile for things to get back to normal; you know…Sonic and Tails becoming blood brothers<strong>; **Shadow Joining GUN. It would be completely confusing.**

**There FicFan412, that was all I can think of for this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another request from Lucy Labrador.**

**What If Shadow killed the GUN commander when he approached him in the Shadow game? (Takes place on the Ark).**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>A bright flash of light was shown as Shadow the Hedgehog appeared and land on the metal floor below him. He was completely frustrated now…he's been on his Journey to find the seven Chaos Emeralds that are the keys to unlocking his past.<p>

And so far, he has found not a single clue…only visions that appear in his head and some words from Doctor Eggman that he fought not too long ago.

"Damn it, these memories, the doctors' actions and words…none of it makes sense," he growls to himself before looking at his hands "was it all real?" a sound suddenly caught Shadows attention as he saw a human enter the room.

This human had a GUN uniform on and he was carrying a pistol that was pointing at Shadow "It's been a long time…Shadow" the GUN commander said.

"Who are you and how do you know my name"

"I know who you are…Shadow the Hedgehog, you took everything I love…my family, Maria"

Shadow eyes widen in Shock at whose name he heard "you knew…Maria"

The GUN Commander then explains everything; how Maria was like a sister to him, how he saw Shadow being created by Professor Gerald and seeing the leader of the Black Arms. Shadow took everything in and it quite shock him but also gave him…a curious look.

"So I was created by the Professor with Black Doom…that's…very interesting"

"How can it be Interesting," the GUN Commander shouted at him which Shadow did not like "thanks too you…everyone I knew and love was kill on the Ark that day…and worse of all, my family" he then points the Pistol directly at Shadows head.

"Whoa, let's not do anything stupid here" Shadow said as he was prepared to fight back.

"Shut up, for fifty years I waited a long time, for fifty years I've waited for revenge…finally Justice can now be serve" the commander shouted with rage as he pulls the trigger.

However, Shadow was much quicker…he jumps and rolls out of the way at the sound of the bang and fires a Chaos Spear at the human. The Chaos energy went straight through the Commanders chest and it collided into a wall.

"Damn you…Shadow" the commander threaten and fell to the ground.

Shadow stayed there for a minute with eyes closes while kneeling on the ground and listening to the humans faint breathes. A couple more minutes went until no more breathing was heard. Opening his eyes, Shadow gets up and shakes his head not even looking at the dead human.

"Shouldn't have done that…but at least I don't have to worry about him anymore"

He then starts walking towards the exit.

"So…I was brought to life by Black Doom…interesting…I've got a few questions I want to ask him…once I get the two last emeralds" and with a smirk, Shadow dashes out of the room and down a hallway.

He was going to get the remaining emeralds and go directly to the Black Comet that was orbiting above earth's atmosphere and get the answers directly from Black Doom.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, Shadow you are awesome.<strong>

**There you go Lucy Labrador; hope you've like it.**

**All readers can all of you probably…put several more requests in your reviews…I'll allow it…but if you've only got one on your mind right now…I'm alright with that too.**

**Send in those requests and also...the holidays are almost here.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another reviewer had some requests; these ones are from Ttobba95.**

**Let's start with the first one.**

**What if Mephiles Survived and remembered everything? (2006 sonic game)**

**Oh yeah, Mephiles will be in his crystal form.**

* * *

><p>He slowly walked down a dark alley clutching his head; he had just woken up a couple minutes ago from lying on the ground and doesn't remember how he got there.<p>

"_Where the hell am I?"_

He looks around for a second and walks out of the alley to walk across a street. Looking around, he sees lots of buildings that lit up the night along with fireworks. It was strange, why would they light the night with fireworks.

"_I better take a look"_

He starts running in the direction of the fireworks.

As Mephiles is running in the direction towards the fireworks; Visions start appearing in his head. Clutching his head again, he starts to get real dizzy.

"_Why…why do these Visions look so familiar?"_

The hedgehog loses control of his running and slams face first into a light pole.

He curses out loud as he rubs his face stumbles back a little, trips over a garbage can and lands on the cement sidewalk with his head hitting really hard. It brought a lot of pain to Mephiles as he sits up and rubs the back of his head to make the pain go away.

But…it also unlocks something within his Memories with the visions he was seeing.

"_This visions…I…I remember…Iblis…blue hedgehog…fusing with Iblis to become Solaris…destroying Time and Space…Shadow" _he remembers everything; his plans to erase history itself and they were destroy by three hedgehogs.

"_If I'm alive…then that means," _his eyes widen in fear _"Iblis…she's… gone…blown out by that stupid princess girl" _he grips his hands in anger.

He was the only one who knew…that Iblis and he were born on the same day when they were created in the other timeline that cease to exist. He did not like this one bit.

"_Iblis…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…all I ever wanted…was to create a new world…where we wouldn't have to fear humanity…but now that's gone…at least, I can avenge your death…and show the ones my pain," _he opens his right hand to look at a purple flame _"I promise…I will avenge you…Shadow's a killer…so is that Blue rodent…don't know about the silver hedgehog…but who cares" _he closes his hand and starts walking off.

While walking, Mephiles had small tears streaming down his face.

"Everything was taken away from me," he felt something he has never felt before "I lost her," he clutches his chest "I promise I would protect her," he stops walking "I…I loved her" he didn't want to admit…but it was true…he was in love with Iblis…but now she was gone…gone from life itself and Mephiles wasn't happy.

His face changes from a sad look to a furious look.

"They will pay…all of them including this city," he looks around a little bit more "all of them" and with a look of vengeance upon his face.

Mephiles runs off to avenge the one person he loves; he was going to complete his task no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I decide to mention Iblis for this request.<strong>

**There's the first one Ttobba95.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the Second request for Ttobba95; also, I just can't come up with anything for your What if Sonic really did tell Amy he loved her? Reason, I just haven't seen the Japanese episodes and for your other one the "What if Sonic knocked out Shadow and sacrificed himself to stop the Meterex" **

**I can't think of anything to write for that one.**

**So here we go.**

**What if Elise forgot, but Sonic remembered?**

* * *

><p>Princess Elise was waving at the crowd, as she was the royal princess of the city.<p>

As she was waving she felt a large gust of wind blow by her; distracting her from what she was doing.

"Miss Elise is something wrong" one of her helpers asks.

"Did you hear or feel something go by" she asks.

"No"

"Oh well, I guess its no big deal" she went back to waving at her people.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

On a Tower, Sonic the Hedgehog looked down with a smile on his and arms cross "you did the right thing Elise by blowing out that flames of disaster" he nods to himself.

He jumps off the building and lands on the ground; he takes a glance over his shoulder "I'll see you again…once Eggman has been defeated once and for all" with a smile on his face, he knew Elise will remember him once he finish saving the world and stuff.

With one final nod he turns back in the direction and takes off supersonic speed.

Too bad Sonic doesn't know that Elise has totally forgotten about him; all because the Flames of Disaster had to be blown out in order to Alter time itself and protect the future.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go.<strong>

**Sorry about the other two requests Ttobba95, I just can't think of anything to write for them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This request is from Jakeroo123.**

**What if Sonic and Tails were actually related?**

**I'm going to have to do an explanation for this one.**

* * *

><p>If Sonic and Tails were actually related, then they would've had the same speed, except Tails would probably get a little extra boost because of his two tails. Both of them will adventurers wanting to save the world and get some excitement. No one would be able to bully Tails because Sonic would be there for him.<p>

They would also be a thorn in Eggman side because they would be able to defeat his plans easily by working together with Tails intelligence and Sonics speed. Both brothers would watch each other back.

There unbreakable bond would be unbreakable because the trust within each other is strong. Tails would be able to harness the power of Chaos Control at Some point. Sonic and Tails would also have a little friendly competition from time to time just for the fun of it.

So, things would be the same except with just small different things.

Amy Rose wanting Sonic or Tails to marry her but they're smarter than that.

Sonic would also be smart to build stuff sometime but would just stick to adventuring instead.

Knuckles would get tease by them…not too much, but only when they can't help it.

This would also, at some point, have a couple of the Doctors inventions turn on Eggman and would soon have a brotherly rivalry with Metal Sonic and TD because they would want to know how Sonic and Tails kept a strong bond over the years.

Which also means Metal and TD would become friendly rivals with them.

So, just small things would be different if Sonic and Tails were actually related.

* * *

><p><strong>And Metal and TD would be brothers too, because they're almost the same as Sonic and Tails.<strong>

**There you Jakeroo123.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next Request is from HarleytheHedgehog00**

**What if Mephiles got Shadow to join him?**

**Alright, let's do this.**

* * *

><p>He just stood there, waiting…watching for a certain someone to come and face him. He had led him deeper into a Volcano so he could talk to this certain someone…alone. No one would be able to bother him or this someone.<p>

"_He needs to know the truth…otherwise, the world will end"_

As he stood, he wonders what 'That' person answer will be once he showed him the truth. He was going to have to be careful when talking…one wrong saying…then it was over; he'll have to go back to his original plan.

Crossing his arms, he was wondering what was taking that person so long _"he better get here soon or I'm out of here" _it was only silence where he was, except the flow of lava that was in the area too.

Suddenly, his ears perked up as he hears a sound coming closer.

"_Excellent…he arrives"_

Lifting his head up, he stares at the hedgehog that has arriving just in time for him to learn the truth.

Mephiles, who was standing on the pillar, points at Shadow "So, decide to Void your return ticket now did you?" he puts his hand down.

"Why are you here," Shadow the Hedgehog state as he points at Mephiles the Dark "did you ruin this world?" he asks the dark hedgehog because Mephiles was the one who sent him to the ruin future.

If Mephiles had a mouth, he would be smiling "the answer is yes and no, but mostly no…because Shadow you need to know…the truth?" Mephiles said to the black hedgehog.

"What truth?" Shadow tilts his head.

"The truth…that created this future" Mephiles quickly snap his fingers.

A glowing pink case suddenly appears out of no where catching Shadow attention and his eyes widen in Shock as he saw who was inside the case "it can't be…is that me?" Shadow asks as he saw a hedgehog inside that look exactly like him.

"Yes" the demon hedgehog nods his head.

"But…how?"

Chuckling to himself, he simply answers Shadow question "because…you're the one who's responsible for this worlds destruction" he watches the Ultimate Life Form snap his attention back at him.

"What did you say?"

"You've destroy the planet at some point in your time"

"That's impossible"

"No its not," Mephiles replies as he starts explaining the truth "after the world was devastated by Iblis flames…what do you think happen…a search for the guilty…who did this you may ask…humanity wasn't just Jealous of your power, they feared it"

Shadow looks away from him "no…that's not true"

"Oh but it is…they use this incident as an excuse to hunt you down and capture you…and how they capture you is simple," he stops talking as Shadow looks directly at him "the humans tell your friends how you plan this all yourself"

Mephiles could see the fear in Shadows eyes; it was an enjoyable sight to see "w-what…but…I…you…n-no…I…but I promise" Shadow was starting to get all confused now, would he really bring this much destruction to the world.

"_Would Sonic and the others really believe that?"_

Mephiles watches as Shadow was staring at the ground in doubt "I know you don't want to believe this…but it's true…the whole world betrays you…remember Shadow…remember when you took on the black arms and how your friends almost killed you before the Seven Chaos Emerald showed you the truth" he told the Ultimate life form.

"Yes…I…remember that day," nodding his head, he clearing remembers it all "I was shown the truth and help Sonic and the others defeat Black Doom…but after that…they've seem to…have doubts about me" he shakes his fist in anger.

It was true…after destroying his Biological father…the whole world turn there back on him…he didn't like that…his allies who he thought were his friends…just distance themselves from him.

"_I was only trying to find the answers to my past…I didn't know…it would have heavy ramifications if I sided with Black Doom" _

The world had doubts about him…Sonic and his friends had doubts about him…heck, even GUN had doubts about him even if he work for them…Doctor Eggman had doubts about him too…Everybody has doubts about him.

If he was the cause of all this in the future…then he would make sure it wouldn't happen too him.

"I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen to me" Shadow said to Mephiles.

"How"

"By showing the world…what happens when they go too far to betray me"

Seeing the rage in his eyes brought joy to Mephiles "then I suggest we work together…because humanity has a grudge against me for having the power to travel through time"

Shadow nods his head in agreement "yes, those who want to see us destroy will pay…pay for there lives for what they've done" he told Mephiles in dark cold Voice.

Nodding his head, Mephiles snaps his fingers and a dark violet portal appears next to Shadow as Mephiles jumps of the pillar and walks over to the portal "then come Shadow…its time for the world to learn its place" he said to the Ultimate Life Form as he jumps through the portal.

"Yes, its time for revenge" Shadow replies as he follows Mephiles back to the past.

It seems the planet was heading towards a dark future and no one was going to stop these hedgehogs from getting there payback on the entire planet.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephiles is an awesome Character so is Shadow.<strong>

**There you go HarleytheHedgehog00.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a request from swiftshadow123.**

**What if Silver was Shadow's son?**

**Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>He slowly type the codes into the console as he looks at a glowing pink case that had a black hedgehog inside<em>" he's no threat to the planet…he's a hero…and I've never known him that much…but I'm going to free him,"<em> every key that was enter, he slowly became nervous _"I just hope he remembers me…it's been two-hundred years…I've haven't age a bit…I physically look eighteen," _he sighs to himself _"but I'm older than that" _he pushes in the final key and watches as hissing sound come from the case.

The case slowly opens as the person moves to catch the black hedgehog that fell out of the casing.

"W-where am I?" the black hedgehog asks as he clutches head.

"Its alright Shadow…I've got you"

Shadow the Hedgehog recognized that Voice, it couldn't be…could it.

Slowly lifting his eyes; he sees a Silvery hedgehog with a warm caring smile on its face "S-silver…m-my Son…your still alive…I haven't seen you…since you were just a child," he puts a hand on the hedgehog "Where am I?" he looks around as Silver helps him up to his feet.

"In a old abandon GUN base…the world has completely change over the years"

The Black hedgehog looks around to the room to see how bad and dusty it was "I see…how long I've been imprisoned have" he asks his Son.

Silver scratches the back of his "um…well…you'll find this hard to believe…but it's been two-hundred or so years since you were capture by the humans" he said to Shadow.

Nodding his head slowly "I see," he then looks at Silver "I'm surprise you've survive for a long time…but you almost haven't aged a bit"

"Hey…come on dad…I'm the Son of the Ultimate Life Form, remember…I can't age since I'm immortal, like you"

"Yes, my blood flows through your veins…almost forgot about that," Shadow then walks over to his Son and gives him a hug "thanks for freeing me"

Silver returns the hug "your welcome dad…now come on, I need to show you how much the world has change" he pulls his fathers arms as Shadow follows him out of the room.

"Calm down…the worlds not going anywhere"

Shadow sighs as it was quite surprising _"I never thought the Silver I met back in the past who was from the future…would be my Son…ah well, I'm fine with that"_ he smiles as he continues follow his Son to see what the world was like after being imprison by GUN for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all I could think off for this request.<strong>

**There you go swiftshadow123 and tell tachi I said hi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jakeroo123, I look at all four of your requests that you sent me and it seems I can't think of anything to write for them. They're good requests…but I just can't think of anything to write for them; keep trying…I like seeing people's requests.**

**On to the next one…and that's…Ttobba95 whose got some more requests.**

**The first one: What if Amy came with Sonic and Tails to Eggmans theme park? (In Sonic Colors)**

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe this…here he was at Eggman theme park, checking it out since the doctor had announce that he built it to male up for his past evil deeds. Sonic didn't buy the story once he heard about it on TV…so he went to go get Tails and bring him along to see if this theme park was a total fake.<p>

But on his way out with Tails…a certain someone had to show up and come along for the ride.

Looking to his right…a familiar pink hedgehog was holding onto his arm.

"Tails…reminded me again…why Amy had too come along" he looks to his left to his best buddy looking at him with a smirk.

"You agree for her to come along for this trip…so you wouldn't have to listen to her whining and complaining" Tails whispers to him.

The blue hero remembers and nods his head "right, I just hope this doesn't take too long…to find what Eggman is up to" he replies back to his partner.

"Come on Sonic…don't get all like that" Amy said to him with a smile as Sonic rolls his eyes.

Why...out of all his Adventures it had to be a cool one up in space…ruin with a girl who keeps thinking that they'll be together someday. He had feelings for her…but not in a romantic way. He just hopes something happen pretty soon or other wise…he was going to go crazy.

"Sonic look…there's a gift Shop," she points at a store "come on, lets go inside" she drags Sonic along as he sighs out loud while Tails chuckles at him.

When they reach the store, Amy squeals in Joy "a clothing store…oh this Date is going to be the best one ever" she lets go of Sonic arm and happily skips into the store to see what clothes she could buy to impress her blue hero.

Sonic rubs his arm and looks at Tails "good…come on bro, lets boggy on out of here and see what egg-head is up too" Sonic said as he grabs Tails arm.

"But what about Amy"

"She can shop while were busy…besides, shopping is boring and adventuring is fun…now lets go before she finishes her shopping spree"

And with that said; Sonic dashes out of the store and onto a new adventure leaving Amy behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later.<strong>

"Okay, Sonic my darling…I'm ready to go for some rides," Amy said as she carried a lot of bags in her hands that had clothes in them "and can you carry these for me…my arms are getting tired" no reply was giving to her.

"Sonic," she looks over the bags to see Sonic and Tails weren't there "hmm, must've went on some rides…I better go find them" she walks out of the store while having to carry all the bags she had with her.

There was no way she was going to find them.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on Planet Wisp<strong>

Sonic and Tails were lying back in the grass, taking a break from there adventure.

"I got to hand it to you Tails…you made a right choice of us going to that creepy Asteroid first with all those coasters, plus we were able to destroy Eggman factory that was harvesting those little creature.

"You mean the Wisps" Tails replies.

"Yeah them" Sonic said, he was still having trouble saying and remembering the name.

"So, we got three generators down"

"And only two to go"

"That's good…do you think we should go find Amy?"

"She can take care of herself…if Eggman captures her…I'll just go in and save her like always" he closes his eyes as a gust of wind blow against his quills.

"Your right about that" Tails scoots over to Sonic and lies down next to his big bro to get some rest before heading off to continue there adventure.

It seems Sonic was having a good time after all…it was a good thing he left Amy behind…he didn't want anyone else to Spoil his adventure with Tails.

Nothing was going to ruin there adventure together…not even a girl who came along just to go on a date with the blue hero.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Tto<strong>**bba95**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another request from Ttobba95.**

"**What if Blaze had lived?" (2006 sonic game)**

**Let's go.**

* * *

><p>Silver watches as his friend Blaze rises up to the sky; he could see her sprit floating away from. His friend…his only true friend was leaving him for good.<p>

"_Please…Blaze…come back"_

When Blaze was high enough in the sky a bright flash occur causing Silver to shield his eyes for a few moments before looking back up to see someone land down from the sky and land on her feet.

"Well, all well…that ends well"

Silver eyes widen in shock "Blaze…your alive?"

The cat nods her head "yes…what do you think I was going to do…I use my own flaming soul to extinguish Iblis flame" she said as she walks over to him.

"So it's done and you're alive"

Blaze nods her head as Silver sighs in relief and gives her a hug.

"Silver…what're you doing?"

"Giving you a hug…that's what and don't ruin the moment…I thought I lost you for good"

Blaze sighs "oh Silver," she returns the hug "your so naïve"

"That I am"

He was happy that Blaze was alive…plus, his world was finally free from the Flames of Disasters…it looks like his future was looking bright after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Across from the lava pit<strong>

A dark looking hedgehog in its Crystal form was clapping his hands.

"Excellent work Silver…you finally free your world from Iblis…now I'll do the pleasure in ruining it again," the dark hedgehog snaps his fingers as a violet portal appears next to him "now to destroy that blue rodent and get Iblis from the princess" he chuckles to himself.

And with that said, Mephiles steps through the portal to go back to the present and finish his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephiles is awesome…he sure enjoys ruining peoples lives.<strong>

**There's your other request Ttobba95.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Ttobba95 last request of the four requests; your 'what if Sonic save little planet, but lost Amy'. I just can't come up with anything for it.**

**So here's the last one instead.**

**What if Sonic dodged Mephiles killing blow?**

* * *

><p>Mephiles quietly watch and waited as the blue hedgehog and Princess Elise; it was almost Time! As the two got closer, Mephiles snaps his fingers and a violet glow was shown blinding Sonic and the princess.<p>

"_Its time" _

He rises up from the shadows of the ground and fires his Dark Chaos Lance; but however, by some luck of fate. Sonic had his head turn away from the bright light and saw the attack coming.

He jumps out of the way as it misses him by mere inches.

"_Damn it…I'm not leaving until I free Iblis from that damn human"_

He puts up his other hand while withdrawing his attack and fires several Dark energy balls at the blue hedgehog. Sonic dodges them and gets in close enough to spin dash intoMephiles, sending him into a rocky mountain.

"Okay…wise guy, you surprise us I'll give you that…but you almost got me with your attack," Sonic said as he had his foot Mephiles head "so what's the big idea sneaking up on us like that" he question Mephiles.

There was no way Mephiles was going to tell him what he was up too; so he use one of his best skills ever and that was lying.

"The Doctor wants me to kidnap the princess and I'll make sure he has her"

"Well, if Eggman wants her…then you got to catch us"

And with that said; Sonic rushes over to the princess to pick her up and dashes out of the valley.

"Damn it," Mephiles got up and rubs the back of his head "looks like I got to use another approach in getting Iblis…I will free her from that pathetic human…and then the world see our pain for trying to control the fabrics of Time and Space" he disappears in a purple mist and takes off to plot his move in freeing Iblis.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Ttobba95.<strong>

**I'm done for today, I'll be back tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again everyone, this is another one of my own what If.**

**What if Mephiles didn't show himself to Silver and Blaze? **

**Alright let's do this.**

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze just stood there, watching the lava flow away. They've just defeat Iblis once again, not completely destroying it but just delaying it for a while longer.<p>

"Looks like we've stop it for now" Blaze said.

"But it'll just rise up from its ashes again," he then pounds his fist into the closet brick wall "what's the point of all this…it'll never end?" he says angrily.

"Calm down Silver" Blaze asks.

"Then tell me what we should do…how do we completely destroy Iblis?'

Silver just wish there was some way to destroy the flaming monster…but there wasn't…he would only delay it for a few weeks and then it would appear in some different form.

"Some day Silver…will find a way to stop it" Blaze says to Silver as he looks over at her with a nod.

"I just hope so…now, come on…lets go"

Blaze nods her head in response.

And the two of them left the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere on a building<strong>

A dark hedgehog was standing with his arms cross as he watches the feline cat and silver hedgehog leave the area. He had watched the entire battle and had listen in on there conversation.

"You can try all you want…but you'll never find a way to undo the damage that was done over two-hundred years ago," Mephiles chuckles to himself as he turns away "such pathetic creatures…I love how the world is right now…with Shadow imprison, hidden away from the world…I can make sure to protect Iblis" he starts walking away.

"The planet is in ruins…humanity has completely splinter off from each other and are slowly destroying each other," Mephiles grips his fist "once they are gone…the world will be completely different and I'll make sure that happens…this is the vision that Iblis and I envision when we were created," he then looks in both directions before nodding to himself "it will all be worth it…and no one will stop us" he threw his head back as he starts laughing evilly.

Mephiles was smart person…he knew what would've happen if he went to talk with Silver and Blaze.

He was glad he didn't.

"_This planet will be dark for a while longer…when humanity has been terminated, I'll tell Iblis to bright up the day…so she can return to her living form" _

Mephiles looks both ways again.

"_I better go check on her…I hope she wasn't hurt to bad"_

Mephiles disappears in a puff of smoke which means he left the area and went to go check on Iblis.

The demon hedgehog made the right decision not to go over to Silver and Blaze, otherwise; it would've led to Iblis and his destruction.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephiles did the right thing…now he can continue living on with Iblis.<strong>

**Hope you readers like this one that I made.**

**I'll be back in a couple days; I need to start working on the requested reviews. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright; Beauty T.C, I can't think of anything for your request; having Amy and Sonic getting married, I just can't think of anything for them; so sorry.  
><strong>

**Onto the next reviewer: the last conduit.**

**What if Silver and Shadow met and remembered everything' in Silver future; takes place after the ending of the game.**

* * *

><p>Shadow the Hedgehog was walking down the street of Station Square; there hasn't been much to do over a long time. Being the Ultimate Life Form and being Immortal since there was no way he could die; plus, he was wearing some sunglasses to shield his eyes from the sun.<p>

"_Life has gotten better over the last years…especially for me" _looking at his white gloves that he had on _"my powers have grown too…Maria, the world is a beautiful place…I just wish-!" _the Ultimate life form got distracted when someone bump into him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hey, watch it" someone said causing Shadow to look at the person.

"Look whose taking and…," Shadow saw a silver albino hedgehog rubbing his head "hey do I know you?" he asks the hedgehog.

"No…I've never met…," the hedgehog eyes widen has he clutch his head and so did Shadow "these memories…black hedgehog…crimson streaks…it can't be"

"Albino hedgehog…white furry neck…gloves with strange markings"

Both hedgehogs' eyes widen as they realize who they were looking at.

"Shadow"

"Silver"

They pointed at each other.

"How the hell did you survive" both hedgehogs said at the same time.

"I can't believe this, Shadow the Hedgehog…standing in front of me and I remember him"

"I'm sure you're glad to see me Silver" Shadow said as he folds his arms.

Silver nods his head with a smile "I sure am…I remember everything now…it's nice to see my future so nice and peaceful now"

"That's good…as long as it stays that way and some doppelganger of me doesn't try to mess up time again or come after me…then it will be"

"Still remembering Mephiles" Silver reminded of a doppelganger that tried to destroy life itself.

"Yes I do…anyway," Shadow wanted to change the conversation "what are you doing out here?"

"I was on my way to the mall to buy some stuff…want to come along" Silver asks.

Shadow shrugs his should "sure, I got nothing better to do"

"Good, lets go" Silver wave his hand for Shadow to follow him.

When Silver was a little further away from Shadow; the black hedgehog took a glance over his shoulder _"Time, it…was saved by Sonic, Silver and I…but it came at a heavy price"_

Taking off his Sunglasses Shadow looks at the buildings _"I promise Maria…I would make this world a better place…but still…after that incident with Solaris, I don't know…did Mephiles say what was true...would humanity really turn against me someday"_

He shook his head not wanting to believe those thoughts _"no…I will not believe them…if the world chooses to become my enemy…then I will fight like I always have" _he puts his sunglasses back and runs off to catch up with Silver.

Time was different and Shadow wasn't going to dwell in the past no more.

* * *

><p><strong>That was all I could think of.<strong>

**There you go the last conduit.**

**Now I need to go find Metal Sonic; apparently TD and MK are looking for him, so all three can play some Xbox 360.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, Storm337, I can't think of anything to write for your What If Shadow die and Maria and Gerald did not. Flash3, I don't know who would be faster than Sonic, so sorry I just can't write; keep trying I would love to write any other what if you have on mind.**

**HarleytheHedgehog00…um, if TD was the villain of another game, that one would have to be a story and I don't think TD that evil. So sorry, I can't write anything like that.**

**Hello again Storm337.**

**I got your request ready to go.**

**What if the Commander had shot Shadow in Shadow the Hedgehog?**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>A flash of light appeared as Shadow the Hedgehog drop from the air and land on the ground. He wasn't happy…his journey to find answers about his past has produce nothing so for far.<p>

"Damn it, what does it all me…these memories…the doctors actions and words…nothing makes sense," he then looks at his hands "was it real?" his ears perk up as sounds of footsteps were heard.

Looking in the direction of the footsteps; he sees a human in a GUN uniform pointing a pistol at him.

"It's been a long time…Shadow"

"Who the hell are and how do you know my name"

"Why should that matter to you…you took away everything I love…my family, Maria"

Shadows eyes widen "Me…and Maria"

The GUN commander went on explaining everything; how he saw Shadow being created by Professor Gerald and being brought to life by Black Doom.

Shadow took in everything in and for a strange reason he believe it all "so the professor created me…with Black Doom" he was shock for what the human told him.

"I don't care…thanks to you, Maria and everyone died when the ark was destroyed…and worse of all my family…finally justice can now be served" he points the pistol at the hedgehog and fires.

Shadow didn't have time to move has a bullet tore through his head and his brains…coming out the back of the head.

He stumbles for a bit and falls on his back…as blood pours out of his head and onto the floor.

The commander smirks as he puts the weapon, turns around and proceeds to walk out of the room.

"_It's done…it's finally done"_

He left the room…leaving Shadow for dead.

A minute gone by and Shadow was still lying on the floor in a puddle of green blood. If that wasn't enough…another flash of light appear and the leader of the Black Arms looked down at his son.

"_The human shouldn't have done that…now he will pay," _Black Doom bends down to pick up his son; much surprisingly, he could still hear Shadow breathing and his pulse still beating _"good…he's still alive…now to bring him back to the Black Comet, get him patch up and finally, tell him the real truth…then, that human and the rest of its species will pay for harming my son"_

Black Doom teleports Shadow and himself back to the Black Comet. Now humanity was going to see his true wrath for they've done and no one was going to stop him or the black arms, earth was going to pay for its crimes.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Storm337.<strong>

**Good thing Shadow is still alive; he's awesome.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This request is from Tachi, one of swiftshadow123 characters; it's a good one.**

**What if Shadow killed Sonic? (In shadow the hedgehog).**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and the robot called Diablon piloted by the GUN Commander, laid on the floor in defeat as Shadow the Hedgehog stood triumph in Victory. He held the red Chaos Emerald in his with a determination look on his face.<p>

It was done, it was finally done.

He looks at the emerald for a moment before allowing it to float with the other six emeralds that circle in the air around him. With all emeralds accounted for; his journey was compete and he finally understood who he was and why he was created.

"Finally, I got all the Chaos Emeralds" Shadow said with a look of determination.

Sonic was lying on the ground, exhausted from his battle with Shadow; he lifts his head up weakly "Shadow…what are you going to do with them" he asks the Ultimate Life Form.

He receives a death glare from the dark hedgehog for a moment before Shadow looks at the emerald to give a small speech "I'm Shadow…the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form created to bring justice to the humans…with the power of these emeralds…I'm going to destroy this damn planet," he then gives a dark smirk "this is who I am" he starts laughing evilly because he finally found the truth of who he was and why he was created.

"I won't…allow you to get away with this…Shadow" Sonic said weakly as he tried to stand up.

There was no point in fighting the blue rodent; he was done and finish.

"Don't bother," Shadow said as he walks up too Sonic, grabs him by the neck and lifts him in the air "humanity took everything from me…I was only created as a weapon for them…they didn't want me alive…but Black Doom showed me the truth and that's all I needed from him to do what needs to be done" he was angry, plus looking at Sonic made him even more furious.

"But…Shadow…getting revenge…doesn't solve…anything…gah" his air tube was getting tighter as it was getting harder to breath.

"Sometimes it does Sonic," he places his free hand on Sonic face so he wouldn't have to see what look he had on when he was done with him "and I'll make sure this loose end…is tied up forever" sparks cackle from Shadow gloves as he blasts as huge Chaos Spear at Sonic.

The blue hero screams of death brought peace and excitement to Shadows ears as his long-time rival was finally dead…by his hands. He lowers his hands down as there was no trace of Sonic…he completely was vaporized by Shadows Chaos Spear attack.

Sighing in relief that the hero was finally dead…he brings his arm up again, palm pointing at the robot that was piloted by the GUN Commander. He doesn't even look at the machine as he fires another Chaos Spear.

The Chaos energy collides on impact; destroying the robot and killing the commander in the process.

Shadow puts his arm down and turns around to walk out of the area with Chaos Emeralds following him.

"_Well, that went better than I expected…too bad Sonic…I win…you lose, forever"_

Shadow journey for the Chaos Emeralds and the answers to his past were found, done and square away…now he can look forward to a future with the Black Arms.

"I hope someone dares to try and stop me…I need some excitement before I return to the Black Comet"

Shadow was the Ultimate Life Form…no one would stop him now and not a single weakling was going to even dare get in his or Black Doom way. If they did…well, Shadow would take care of them…painfully and quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow…you…are…AWSOME.<strong>

**Here you Tachi, here's your request…I look forward to writing some more of your requests along with swiftshadow123** **requests.**

**Plus, Tachi I hope you had a good time at that party; plus, how was the fight? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright Storm337 request**

What if Tails only had one tail? Uh, yeah, I don't think I'll be able to do that one…because Tails will still his mechanical skills…but he won't be able to fly and he won't be able to keep up with Sonic, he'll just be slow if he had only one tail.

**So next one is another request from Lucy Labrador **

**What If Shadow managed to escape from the ARK with Maria?**

**I'll have to do an explanation for this one; here we go.**

* * *

><p>If Shadow manages to escape from the Ark with Maria; then they'll be on the run from GUN since there was suppose to be no survivors from the raid. At the same time, Gerald would be capture by GUN and be put in prison for creating Project Shadow.<p>

Shadow and Maria would have to go into hiding for a long time since they are wanted by GUN.

Sadly though, with Maria disease she would need treatment and medical attention. If Shadow took her to a hospital, GUN would find them there even if Shadow went away to distract them for a while.

Either way, Maria would get capture by GUN and possibly killed at some point. Shadow would get capture and put into suspended animation over the next fifty years before being woken up by Dr. Eggman. Shadow will still have revenge on humanity and life would go on as normal when Shadow finds the truth about his past.

It would've just been a little different in the past for Shadow if Maria and he escape from the Ark together. When he meets Sonic, things would go back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this one was a little to short; it was all I could think of for this request.<strong>

**Can't wait to see some more of your requests Lucy Labrador**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jakeroo123 request;**

What if Luigi somehow up in Sonics world before the Olympics?

I'm not doing a crossover one; because…I don't know what to write for it; onto the next request.

**Christiansoldier5 request;**

What if Sonic 06 was actually a GOOD GAME?

Then that would be awesome…better scripts, good graphics and cool music…plus, Mephiles would still be awesome; anyway, Next request.

**Ah, Storm337 an excellent request you have; lets do this.**

**What if omega locked Shadow away?**

**Alright here we go.**

* * *

><p>Sounds were heard from somebody that was down the hallway.<p>

"Omega, why…I didn't destroy the world…it was somebody else who trick me"

"_**Processing: You were the one who release Iblis; therefore…you must be sealed away" **_

Shadow the Hedgehog was struggling as hard as he could…but it was no use…his ex-ally and ex-friend had a firm grip on him.

"Why Omega…why betray me?"

The robot didn't Shadow an answer as he toss the black hedgehog into a glowing neon pink crystal. Electric shock collars kept Shadow at bay as he struggle to get free but it was no use as Omega walk over to a control console and press a few buttons as the crystal slam shut.

Shadow was shouting something at Omega but it couldn't be heard as gas started to fill the crystal.

"_**Cryo affected…vitals signs wearing down…Shadow is now one-hundred percent asleep…the world is now safe from this dangerous life form," **_Omega turns around and starts heading towards the exit _**"Mission accomplish…one less life form to worry about"**_ he left the area leaving Shadow trap once again in suspended animation.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

A dark mist form in front of the crystal and a hedgehog in his crystal form took shape with his arms cross.

"Excellent, with Shadow locked away…Iblis and I can finally keep this world safe from humanity," Mephiles chuckles to himself while shaking his head "too bad for you Shadow…you were the final loose end…and I did the right thing by not fusing with Iblis" the demon hedgehog turns around not facing the trapped hedgehog.

"Now…I can protect Iblis with my life…she has finally gain a walking form…and she won't have that monster form anymore"

Taking a glance over his shoulder "with all loose ends taken care of…this planet will belong to Iblis and I…so farewell rodent…and it was a pleasure tricking you into working for me," he snaps his fingers as a dark violet portal appears in front of him "now…I can rule a peaceful life with the girl I love" he said to himself as he walks through the portal to head back to where Iblis was.

With Shadow seal away; nothing would be able to stop Mephiles and Iblis…and no one would be able to break there hearts since they've trust each other ever since they were created.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephiles is totally way pass cool; I wonder what Iblis looks like when she's in her living form not her monster form.<strong>

**Anyway, there you go storm337**


	21. Chapter 21

**Alright, That Gamer Requests **

"What if Silver wasn't around during the events of Sonic 2006?"

Mephiles would've still probably succeed if Silver wasn't around; I just can't think of anything to write for this one.

**"What if Sonic was in 'Casiblanca'?"**

Don't know what that is…so I'm not writing it. Next request!

**Sea More request**

What if team Chaotix didn't show up to fight metal sonic in Sonic Heroes?

The fight would've been a little difficult for the heroes probably or Metal Sonic would've probably succeed in defeating everyone…I just don't know what to write for it. I would like to write any other requests that are on your mind.

**Next one, Troy168 requests**

The one's about Sonic dating Rouge along with the other one about Rouge kissing Sonic in the 2006 game; I don't know what to write for them both…but keep trying, I would love to see any other requests you have on your mind.

**Next one is Storm337; back with another request.**

What if Black Doom took Shadow aboard the Black Comet BEFORE he got to know Maria or Gerald and he grew up there?

Let's do this!

* * *

><p>Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms, watches his son perfect his skills with the Chaos Abilities he gave him fifty years ago.<p>

"_He is the best…nothing can stop him now…not even the seven chaos emeralds," _he chuckles to himself _"Gerald…you fool…I knew you created Shadow as a means to destroy me and my race…but you were sadly mistaken" _

Black Doom remembers being told by Professor Gerald himself that he wanted his help…but Black Doom was a cautious one…since the leader of the Black Arms had Chaos Energy himself; he could see through time and space. He saw what would happen in fifty years if he didn't care of it quick.

So he took Shadow the Hedgehog from the ark and raise his own son…now look at the Black Hedgehog…he was fast…quick with Chaos Abilities…and was the Ultimate Life Form in the Black Arms.

"Look father…I can lift things now with the Chaos Energy" Shadow calls out from the middle of the room as he raises his hands as rocks were lifted in the air and throw across the room in different directions.

"Excellent…soon…you will be ready…to take back what is ours"

"Earth" Shadow replied with a smile.

"Yes"

"Will it involve destroying things?"

"In part"

"Good…I want to those pathetic creatures that I'm stronger than them"

"Then you will…because tomorrow we will be arriving at our destination"

"Good…I want to show those Black Arms that I'm better than any of them" Shadow smirks as he grips his.

"That's what I like to hear…now go…get some rest…we got a long day tomorrow" Black Doom ordered.

"As you wish…father" Shadow replied with a bow before disappearing in a blue light.

"_He'll never know who truly created him…which is good because I kill the professor myself…I made sure my forces destroy the entire Space Colony Ark too before leaving with Shadow in tow…soon…humanity will pay for its arrogance"_

Black Doom disappears in a blue light…tomorrow Shadow, the Black Arms and him would have much to do in harvesting the planet they were going after…and no one was going to stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow's way past cool.<strong>

**There you go Storm337**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's another request from Tachi and Swiftshadow123.**

**What if the Commander was actually NICE in Shadow the Hedgehog?**

**Lets do this.**

* * *

><p>The Commander of GUN was in the command; listening to all the reports from across the Globe that Black Creatures were hitting six major cities. It was nothing but bad news. He suddenly heard an alarm go off and saw one of his soldiers enter the room, saluting in the process.<p>

He listen to the Soldiers report about the Black creatures, cities getting destroyed by them and a Black Hedgehog being spotted in one of the cities; the commander realize who the black hedgehog was.

"Shadow…we need him on our side if we are to defeat these Black creatures; bring him to me"

"Yes sir" the soldier saluted and left the room.

"We need to work together Shadow…for the survival of our planet"

It took some time, but GUN was able to track down Shadow and bring him to the commander.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for allowing your soldiers to bring me to you" Shadow said with his arms cross.

"Yes, because Shadow…I know you from fifty years ago"

Shadow eyes widen in shock "w-what did you just say"

The commander explains everything to Shadow; how he saw him get created by Professor Gerald and was brought to life by a large black creature.

"So the professor created me…with the leader of these Black Creatures?"

The Commander nods "yes…and that's why GUN needs your help in defeating these Black Creatures…so, what do you say…will you help us keeping this planet safe?" he extends his hand out.

Shadow look at his hand for a second before shaking it to accept his offer "of course…we must keep this planet safe from anything that wants to do destroy it" Shadow smirk as he put his other hand behind his back.

"Excellent"

What the commander didn't know was that Shadow had his fingers cross behind his back.

"_I'll help him out for now…but I only got three of the Chaos Emeralds; if I even detect one hit of betrayal from him…then GUN is of no use to me anymore"_

Shadow was going to play along for now…it seems a little to early to accept what the Commander said to him about his past. So he'll trust him…for now.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Swiftshadow123; that was all I could think of to write, can't wait to see your other requests.<strong>

**And is Tachi alright, after getting hit by that rock?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's another request from Lucy Labrador.**

**What If Shadow was captured by Mephiles? **

**I like this one; here we go.**

* * *

><p>"You can try all you want to deny the truth Shadow…but in the end, humanity will betray you and you'll regret ever having not to join me"<p>

"Shut the hell up Mephiles…I'll never join you," Shadow fires a Chaos Spear at the demon hedgehog but it misses as Mephiles sinks back down into Shadows shade "I kept my promise to someone…and I'm not going to throw it away" he charges up his Chaos boost again and Mephiles appears in front of him allowing Shadow to deliver punches and kicks to the hedgehog.

A hard kick to the face sent Mephiles a few feet away from Shadow.

The ultimate life form starts running over too Mephiles to knock some sense into him but he was ready. As Shadow got closer, Mephiles raise his hands and a dark orb is shot at the Ultimate Life Form. There was no time to dodge the attack as it collides right into Shadow and sends him across the room and into a pillar.

Having the wind knock out of him; he slowly slides to the floor. Mephiles gets up, stomps on over to Shadow, grabs him by the throat and raise him in the air.

"Since you won't join me…I'll allow you too watch me destroy your world and rebuild it in an even better one…where only Iblis and I will protect it…a world that has no humans; they've treated you, that blue hedgehog, his friends and your friends as first-class citizens…but do they treat the other Mobians as first-class citizens," Mephiles squeezes Shadows throat as he saw the fear in the black hedgehog eyes; it was a glorious sight to see "no…they don't…I've seen them suffer long enough" he raise a claw hand and swipes it a Shadow face.

"W-what are you talking about?"

Mephiles growls at him "I was hoping you would help me free Iblis…that way, I can spare you from getting capture by the humans...but you won't and even if I ask again…you'll still say no and throw your lot in with humanity"

"I'll never help you Mephiles…no matter how many times you ask me?"

Mephiles chuckles before throwing his back into a laugh "then I'll force you to help me…like it or not…and the only way to do that…is too threaten your pathetic allies you can't even call friends" he snaps his fingers as violet portal appears next to him.

"You leave them out of gah"

Mephiles squeeze shadow throat tighter "Oh would you just shut up," he swipes him across the face again "Mobians will no longer have to suffer at the hands of humans…Iblis and I will free them and you will help us…but to do that, loose ends must be taken care of…now come Shadow," Mephiles starts walking towards the portal while dragging shadow by the throat "it's time for Earth to have a new name…a name called Mobius" he steps through the portal with Shadow in tow and goes back to the present to change everything.

As for Shadow, he was force against his will to help the demon hedgehog after being capture by him. He helps him go after Sonic and free Iblis from the pathetic human girl. With Iblis free and the seven Chaos Emeralds in Mephiles possession…there was nothing he could do to save the world. He would remain as Mephiles Agent of Death to destroy all those who pose a threat to the New World.

Mephiles had complete control over Shadow…he was happy and excited about it. Nothing will be able to stop Iblis and him now.

"_To bad Shadow, you should've accept my offer decades ago…but at least I'll allow you to live to serve my needs, since you are nothing but a true Shadow of your former self…now, nothing can stop me"_

An evil dark laugh was heard throughout the new world as Mephiles had finally won and Shadow was his prisoner as an Agent of Death forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright Mephiles, you rock…you finally conquer the world and capture Shadow.<strong>

**Was this good Lucy Labrador? Can't wait to see your other requests?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Another request from Storm337**

**What if...Shadow had been defeated by Mephiles because he was worn out from using his Inhibitor rings?**

**Alright, here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Shadow…is this your true power" Mephiles mock as he floated around in the air in the cavern that had lava in it.<p>

Shadow gritted his teeth as he kept trying to get a hit on Mephiles with his Chaos Powers "why don't you come down and say that to my face" Shadow mock back.

"Yeah right, besides, even with your inhibitor rings…your power is limit…my power is Unlimited" Mephiles mock again, he found it enjoyable making fun of Shadow.

"Limit…LIMIT"

Shadow was angry now; if someone ever said he had limit power they would regret it "I'll show you LIMIT," he jumps in the air as he glows dark red "HOW'S THIS FOR LIMIT…CHAOS BLAST" he shouts as the entire area is engulf in Chaos Energy sending Mephiles to the floor.

Once the area was clear, Shadow lands on his feet with smile on his face while breathing at the same time "how's that…for…limit…oh, damn…I think I over did it" he collapses to the floor completely worn out from using his inhibitor ring.

Mephiles gets up and walks over to him "how pathetic," he snaps his fingers and dark violet portal appears next too him "oh well, might as well return to the present," he picks up Shadow throws him over his shoulder "I better destroy a city…that way I can frame Shadow; then, I can go save Iblis from that human…and then a brand new world will be born, where Iblis and I will rule it together" he steps through the portal with Shadow in tow.

When Shadow wakes up, it'll be too late to save himself…because Mephiles will be ten steps ahead of him. Shadows power will always be limit and Mephiles power will always be Unlimited.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, but that's all I could think of.<strong>

**Can't wait to see more of your requests.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back; I needed a little break from the collection for a while.**

**First request is from Storm337**

What if Sonic was killed in an explosion at one of Eggman's bases?

Um…I don't know what to write for that one; so, but I look forward to seeing any other request you have on your mind.

**Next one is from WinterMuffin**

What if Shadow was married to Rouge? Don't know what to write for that one.

**Here's WinterMuffin other Request.**

What if Black Doom returned in next gen and joined with Mephiles so they could get Shadow?

**Oh I like this one, here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Shadow, we don't have to fight like this," Mephiles said as he dodge a Chaos Spear attack from Shadow "you need to punish humanity because they don't care about you," he ducks as Shadows tries to kick him in the face "you have many more Chaos Abilities than you know about" he punches Shadow in the face and jumps back a few feet.<p>

"I told you before Mephiles, I will never join you…and I'm not going to break a promise that I intend to keep" Shadow snarls as he teleports in front of Mephiles and kicks him in the head.

Mephiles feels the kick and teleports a few feet while rubbing his head.

He looks around for a moment to see they were in the warehouse district of Soleanna before firing a blast of dark energy at Shadow who Counter with his Chaos Spear.

The two went back to fighting. Mephiles did notice that Shadow had two Chaos Emeralds, after there battle in the ruins Mephiles manage to have enough strength to teleport Shadow and him to the city. That way the batgirl and the robot wouldn't have to interfere with what he had plan.

The demon hedgehog back flips onto a roof of a warehouse and looks down at Shadow who was looking up at him with his left hand in a fist.

"Listen Shadow, you can't do this…don't regret your offer in joining me," he holds out his hand to Shadow "you were created by someone who you could've been with and conquer the Universe, plus expand the empire, the humans are using you, your so called friends are using you and that worthless batgirl who you can't even admit your feeling too is also using you; just to get the Chaos Emeralds, plus, she has no feelings for you at all" Mephiles was serious about all this because he could see the future.

Shadow grits his teeth "SHUT UP" he teleports to the roof as Mephiles teleports to the ground!

"Open your eyes my brother," Mephiles didn't know if they were really brothers but he did come to life from Shadows shadow, so that would make them brother "you can use your power to get revenge on everyone," he holds out his hand again to extend his offer "let us put our battle behind us, reject the humans, reject your friends and most of all, reject that damn batgirl who has no feelings for you at all" he hope Shadow would accept his offer.

"As I said before, if the world chooses to become my enemy then I will fight like I always have" Shadow replies calmly.

The demon hedgehog gave a low growl to the Ultimate life form "I really wish…you didn't see it that," he grips his fists "Now, Black Doom" he shouts.

"What?" Shadow turns around to see a familiar person he total remembers a year ago.

"**Hello my Son" **Black Doom cold voice brought fear into Shadow as the leader of the black arms fires a swift strike attack at his son.

The attack collides into the black hedgehog sending him over the roof and into a pile of boxes, knocking the black hedgehog out cold.

Mephiles cross his arms as Black Doom floats down a few feet away from him **"You've done well Mephiles" **Black Doom complimented.

"Meh, all part of the plan," he looks over at Shadow who was still out cold "what to do with Shadow?" he asks.

"**I'll take him back to the Dark Comet…you should finish what your doing and join my forces soon; humanity will pay for there arrogance"**

"They will indeed, now, the only left to do is too kill the blue hedgehog and retrieve Iblis and then we can begin our conquest of the Universe"

"**Yes, the entire Universe will feel my true wrath"**

"I'll see you later"

Mephiles disappears in a puff of Smoke as Black Doom goes over to pick up his Son **"Now Shadow, you will join Mephiles, Iblis and I in conquer this planet…like it or not" **the black arms leader disappears in a green light with Shadow in tow.

Earth was heading towards a dark future now since Mephiles was able to retrieve Iblis and get her a living form for her to walk in. Shadow, he awoke some time later and was force to do his fathers bidding. As for Black Doom, he finally conquers earth and harvests all of the planets resources into his Dark Comet.

"How does it feel Shadow, to see humanity gone?" Mephiles ask possibly smirking if he had a mouth.

Shadow didn't say anything as he looks out the window of the dark comet to see a red earth.

Shrugging his shoulders "oh well, welcome back to the Black Arms" he leaves the room while going to find Iblis since she wanted some alone with Mephiles.

"_Can't believe it…Earths gone…Maria I failed you"_

Shadow was going to have to adjust his life in settling with the black arms. He was frustrated about it and wasn't happy. He kicks the wall and leaves the room to head back to his quarters to be alone.

"_Maria…I'm Sorry"_

Humanity was gone, his friends were gone; everyone was gone.

Shadow was upset about it; why did life have to treat him like this?

* * *

><p><strong>Because Shadow, your too nice and sometimes cold.<strong>

**Mephiles and Black Doom are...awesome.**

**There you go wintermuffin.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Lucy Labrador,**

**Your request, the one with Shadow trying to get the restroom; um…it creeps me out. If you've got any other request on your mind I'll be happy to put them up.**

**Next one is from storm337.**

What if...Shadow was awakened not by Eggman, but by SONIC?

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Sonic was running through the GUN base while destroying robots and drones alike. The reason he was there is because he came across a book in one of Eggmans bases and it Mention something about G.U.N having a secret weapon that would allow them to conquer the world. It seems something to check out to pass the time, plus to make sure if this was all just foul play.<p>

He spins dashes through a wall and walks up to a control console.

"Alright let's see here," he opens the journal while pressing a few buttons "okay, now just to place a Chaos Emerald into the slot" he puts a red Chaos Emerald in a slot and takes a few steps back to see something rising and open.

The steam clears as it reveals a black hedgehog with arms crossthat almost looks like Sonic.

"What the…hey, who are you" Sonic asks while pointing at the fake hedgehog.

"My name is Shadow, since you were so kind to release me my master," he uncrosses his arms "I will grant you one wish"

Sonic tilts his head in curiosity "are you a genie?"

Shadow rolls his eyes "no, I'm not…bring all the seven Chaos Emeralds to me and I will grant your wish"

"Um, where are you going"

"I'll be waiting for you…in the central control room…on the Space Colony Ark" Shadow disappears in a green light.

"_Wishing huh…well then, I think its time I get running to get my wish"_

And Sonic dashes out of the base to collect the Chaos Emeralds and get his wish. Not realizing Shadow actually needed them to destroy the earth and get his revenge on humanity.

* * *

><p><strong>That was all I could come up with.<strong>

**There you go storm337**


	27. Chapter 27

**Next one is Ultima the Fox**

**What if Black Doom's mind control on Shadow actually worked?**

**Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>"Boring me to death Black Doom," Shadow snarls "Your going down" he walks towards the black arms leader.<p>

Black Doom Chuckles _**"such bravado from a little hedgehog…but you still don't understand…as you can see, my blood runs through your veins" **_he puts his hand out at Shadow.

"What…this can't be" Shadow clutches his head as he felt some kind of pain go through him.

"_**This is all too easy…now rise" **_Shadow felt like he was losing control of himself; he didn't have no control of his will.

He rose to his feet as Black Doom chuckle since his mind control was working while at the same time a voice was heard that Black Doom realize as it played a message to Shadow; but he pay no attention to it.

"_**Now Shadow, you are my son"**_

"I am your Son" Shadow didn't like this one bit, he tries to break free from this unknown force, not realizing it was Black Doom controlling him.

"_**Humans are your enemy"**_

"Humans are my enemy"

"_**Fear is your ally"**_

"Fear is my ally"

"_**This is all too easy" **_Black doom mutter to himself.

"That was all too easy" Shadow replies

Black doom looks at him and shakes his head _**"Now, you will go and retrieve the master emerald for me…once that is complete, you will watch me destroy this planet…when that is done, you will give yourself over to the Black Arms and help me conquer the Universe"**_

"Yes father"

Shadow couldn't fight it; it was no use.

"_**Good, now go"**_

Shadow gives a bow and disappears in a green light. He didn't have any control over his mind and body; he was force to do his fathers bidding. No matter what!

* * *

><p><strong>That was all I could think of.<strong>

**There you go Ultima the Fox.**

**Can't wait to see more of your requests?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Lucy Labrador, that request with Shadow. I feel really uncomfortable typing it. So if you have any other requests in mind; then I'll be happy to put them up.**

**Alright, this is request is mine.**

**What if Mephiles intervene and stop Elise from blowing out Iblis flame?**

**And Mephiles is in his crystal form in this one or**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>He slowly limps down the long hallway while clutching his right arm. All that planning, waiting, watching and manipulating was gone in an instance. His plan to rewrite time and space itself was gone…gone in an instance.<p>

And it was those three hedgehogs fault…they had to ruin everything.

"_And now I don't know where I'm at"_

He continues walking down the hallway while thinking about his counterpart Iblis; he hope she was okay…he didn't want nothing to happen to her and if something did, he would never forgive him.

"_I promise I would take care of her after we rewrote time and space together…but nope that damn blue hedgehog had to Survive and go ahead and separate me and Iblis"_

If he ever saw that blue hedgehog again or that damn princess girl who brought Sonic back to life! One of them was going to die by his hands.

As the demon hedgehog kept walking, he heard a couple familiar voices that he recognized and something was mention about a flame that could bring so much disaster.

"_Flame…disaster…could Iblis…could she still be alive"_

He ignores the pain in his legs and broke off into a run. Maybe there was still time to rewrite everything again; he just needs to hurry, get Iblis and escape.

When Mephiles got to the end of the hall, he recognized the two people that were talking: it was Princess Elise and Sonic. And the human had Iblis in her hands.

"_I don't care what happens to the world"_

"_Elise…just smile"_

Mephiles realize that the royal scum was going to blow out Iblis flame and erase her from existence; not on Mephiles watch…no one is allow to kill the person he cares about most.

"How about Elise…just die" Mephiles snarls as he fires his Dark Chaos Lance attack at the princess, watching the attack sail right through her chest which cause the glass holding Iblis flame fly out of her hands, through the air and caught into the demon hedgehog free hand.

"_All too easy" _

He withdraws his attack and watches the body fall to the ground as blood was pouring out which is an excellent sight to see through Mephiles point of View. He ignores the blue hedgehog that was on the ground shaking Elise body hoping she was still alive.

Looking at the glass holding Iblis flames, he gives a small chuckle while snapping his fingers causing a violet portal to appear behind him.

"Be happy blue hedgehog…she's dead," Mephiles would be smiling or smirking as he saw the blue hedgehog look up at him with anger in his eyes "and you don't have to love her anymore' he mock as he saw Sonic get up and spin dash towards him.

Simply side-stepping out of the way, he watches Sonic sail into the portal as it closes once he enters.

"Good, that portal sent him somewhere to an alternate timeline…I don't know where, but who cares," he looks at Iblis flame with a look of determination in his eyes "finally, we can be together again and wipe out all of Humanity from existence and allow our Mobian brethren to live on this planet where they will be free from any human species" he snaps his fingers again as another portal appears.

"Come on Iblis, let's go home"

And Mephiles steps through the portal to go back in time with Iblis and rewrite history together.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephiles is funny sometimes, plus, he's awesome.<strong>

**I got a couple more of my own requests that I want to do before going back to reviewers' request.**

**So, onto the next!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's another of my own what ifs.**

**What if the robot did hit the heart of Station Square? (Takes place in Sonic X comic #22) **

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Sonic was running as fast as his feet can carry him, he had to hurry or otherwise that robot missile those two annoying renegade robots builtby Dr. Eggman to replace Bocoe and Decoe was going to destroy the entire city.<p>

It was all or nothing, one shot to determine the fate of Station Square.

Sonic jumps up in the air while holding out his power ring _"here goes nothing, ring don't fail me now"_ he goes into spin mode and hits the robot, however a small error was made as Sonic had hit the feet instead of the chest causing the robot to speed up and enter the city.

His eyes widen as he saw a fireball rise up in the sky follow by a loud explosion that could be heard for miles. The explosion obliterates the entire city, buildings and humans alike. He couldn't believe it an entire gone in the blink of an eye.

That's when Sonic realize Chris and Tails were in the city also; he begin to panic. Getting up from the ground, he dashes to the destructed city hoping and praying that either one or both of his friends are alive.

When Sonic got to the ice cream shop that wasn't there any more, he search through rubble while franticly searching for any signs of his friends!

"Tails, Chris…you guys here…hello…ANYONE" he was starting to get nervous now.

Was Knuckles right back then, that someday Sonic himself would make a mistake and probably loose one of his friends. He suddenly trip over something and realize it was a shoe. Not just any shoe, it was Chris soccer shoe with the foot itself still inside.

He looks at it for a moment; he couldn't believe…his friend Chris was dead or vaporize to be more correct.

But what about Tails; was he Vaporize too.

"TAILS" he shouts his name hoping for a response.

He suddenly heard a groan from behind; he turns around to see a two-tail fox rise out of the ashes clutching his head.

"My head"

"Tails" Sonic rushes over and hugs him, relieve that his little brother wasn't dead.

"Sonic, what happen and why is the place…ah my back"

"Easy buddy," he picks Tails up and walks out of the destroy building for Tails to see the entire city destroyed "what happen" he looks at his Big Brother as Sonic carried him out of the city.

"I'll explain later, at least I'm glad you survive" he gave a smile to his brother while Zooming out of the city.

At least his little brother wasn't killed in the explosion and that was a good thing; bad news though he'll have to tell the others what happen to Chris, but all that matter to him right now was Tails safety since they were brothers to the end.

"_I bet Eggman having a riot that the city got destroy"_

* * *

><p><strong>Egg Carrier<strong>

"So the city got destroy…bah, no matter" Eggman said as he push a few buttons to get the Egg Carrier lifted off.

"So, now what sir" Bocoe ask.

"We go find a new city to Conquer and I'll be ruler of the world, Wah-hah-hah-hah"

"At least we got out jobs back" Decoe whispered to Bocoe.

"And that…we should be thankful" Bocoe whispered back.

Sure the city destruction was a minor setback to Eggman but he'll be able to conquer another one and be ruler of the entire planet, which will soon be his; of course Sonic will be there to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go,<strong>

**And Chris got killed in this one, bah who cares…he ruin most of the Sonic X series. So I'm happy that he's dead.**

**Time to do the next one**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's my other what if.**

**What if Sonic still fail to save Sally after resetting the world back to normal? (Takes place in STH# 230)**

**Plus, a special someone appears at the end.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"<em>There was a flash of light…and then I was somewhere new but familiar! I met all these new friends…but I knew them! There was a huge and then I needed more time too…beat a familiar robotic hedgehog"<em>

Sonic opens his eyes too see Silver Sonic MK III standing in front of him ready to attack. The blue hero jumps out of the way and delivers a kick to the robotic copy.

"Not this time pal…no way I'm giving you a cheap shot," Sonic mock as he runs around the room with Silver Sonic pursuing him "I'm faster," he dodges a punch "I'm quicker," dodges a kick and returns one "I'm smarter," he punches the robot "and I'm the number one hedgehog" he spin dashes into Silver Sonic sending the robot crashing into a wall.

"Nothing can stop me or break me because time is on my side and I'm going to find Eggman and stop him from conquering the world," Sonic waves his trademark finger at Silver Sonic Mk III who was looking at him "I'm a hero and I protect everyone from getting harm by anyone who wants to take over my planet" he smiles proudly to himself.

Sonic was a hero to all of Mobius, he risks his life countless times in the past and always came out top. He also protects his friends and family from getting hurt since he cared deeply for them. He was a true ally that even went far to restore Time and Space to his planet when it got change in a different world. However, Sonic made a small miscalculation and error when he use 'Chaos Control' in that alternate Universe.

BLAM, BLAM, BLAM

His eyes widen as his body completely froze. Slowly turning his head, he saw a familiar scene that took over.

"_Oh, No…NO"_

"SALLY" Sonic screams as he runs over to the squirrels' dead body which was lying in a pool of blood.

He shakes her while screaming her name; but it was no use…Sally, his friend and lover was dead…again.

"_No…not again…I thought I could save her…how…how did this happen…who or what could do such a thing and enjoy it"_

He shakes his head not wanting to let his emotions get the better of him…yet. He picks up Sally dead body and the portable computer that had the A.I Nicole in it. He still had a job to do…Eggman had gone to far this time…it was time to end this permanently.

Sonic runs down the hallway while smashing the turretthat killed Sally.

"_This place is going up in smoke…Eggman, his nephew and the Dark Egg Legion are going straight to hell…it's the only thing to do to avenge Sally"_

A tear streams down his face as he asks Nicole for directions to the Engine room. It was the least he could do to allow Sally soul to rest in peace.

"_I'm sorry Sally…I'm truly sorry I couldn't save you…again"_

* * *

><p>On a cliff that overlook a field.<p>

A dark hedgehog was tossing the blue chaos emerald up and down as glare at the Death Egg that hover in the sky. It caught the emerald in its hand before chuckling a bit and throwing its head back into a evil laughter.

"Ah, splendid…fate sure is very ironic…with the girls' death, everything will proceed as plan," the dark hedgehog looks back up at the death egg for a moment before turning around to walk away from the cliff "it's a good thing I manage to alter the timeline just a tiny bit to change the hedgehog memories…now the future can be change permanently the way Iblis and I have foreseen it"

Mephiles the Dark snaps his fingers as a dark portal appears in front of him "now to head twenty-five years later into the future…and see how it looks now, then I can go find Iblis and protect her just like I promise"

A loud explosion was heard from behind the demon hedgehog; he knew the Death Egg had finally blown up and the blue hedgehog somehow survive not that it matter to him. Of course, no one will ever know he was the one that alter the course of history and the future.

"_Ah, blowing stuff up and ruining peoples lives never gets old"_

If Mephiles had a mouth he would be smirking, he steps through the portal and heads to the future with the Chaos Emerald in tow. The portal closes after he steps though. His work was done and now he can look forward to the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Mephiles, your awesome man…if that did happen in the comics, I wonder what the future would look like twenty-five years from now. <strong>

**Alright, now I can go back to the reviewers' requests, but I need to take a break for today since my mind needs to cool off for awhile.**

**Keep those what if requests coming.**


	31. Chapter 31

**WinterMuffin**

**That request for Shadow being mind-control by GUN, uh I don't know what to write for that one but keep trying, I really like seeing your requests…cause I love the challenge.**

**Storm337**

**I don't know what to write for Maria surviving?**

**Ultimate the Fox**

**Shadow meeting Maria as a Mobian hedgehog, the only thing I can think of for that one, is that it'll have to be a story, if you got any other requests in mind, please put them in your review and I'll put them up.**

**Storm337, here's your request**

**What if Iblis turned in a Mobian so she could be with Mephiles?**

**Let's do this.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally, after so long…I can free Iblis…Shadow, you thought you could defeat me, but no more"<em>

Mephiles the Dark rose from the shadows of the ground while looking straight ahead that had his Violet Chaos Emerald blinding the blue hedgehog and the female sight.

"_All too easy"_

He fires his Dark Chaos Lance at Sonic, watching it pierce right through the blue hedgehog chest. It was an amazing sight to see for Mephiles, the red liquid pouring out, the sharp blade through chest.

He withdraws his attack chuckling at the moment before throwing his head back into a maniac evil laugh as he heard the human scream no to the heavens.

"_Yes human, cry out your tears…and free Iblis for me"_

He looked up at the sky as flames were shot straight up to the sky.

"Yes…Yes…YES, Iblis…you're finally free after so long…that worthless human thought he could Imprison you…but he didn't think I would free you…my love…now kill those two, so they don't stop us from changing history and saving our Mobian brethrens"

He saw Iblis flame was a figure as it points its palm at the human and the dead blue hedgehog, firing a dark black ball of flaming energy at the two.

Mephiles laugh as it exploded on impact, vaporizing the two.

If Mephiles had a mouth he would be smiling evilly as the figure slowly floated down to the ground landing gently on its feet and into Mephiles arms.

"Finally, I'm free…from that worthless girl" the figure was a female Mobian hedgehog.

The hedgehog was completely molten lava red with some orange, had no hair quills instead she had long reddish orange hair with some yellow on the end; a couple red bangs that cover her left eye with some violet on the end. White gloves with red inhibitor rings, red Air Shoes with orange on the sides. And a long Tail that some fire on the tip and had Chaotic Sclera and Emerald green eyes.

She wore Dark black jeans with a skull on the left legging, Black shirt with a flaming skull on the front and flaming bone wings on the back and a red spike armband on her right arm. And she was very attracting.

"Yes, my dear…I've waited for so long to free you" Mephiles said calmly as he hug his love one.

"I knew I could count on you…I…I kept my promise that we would finally see each other for the first time"

"I know"

"I…I want to stay with you forever…you're the only I friend…I-!" Iblis was shush by Mephiles.

"Are you ready to go save this planet and save our brethren from the humans?"

She quickly nods her head "yes, humans…they must, pay for they did to us"

Mephiles picks her up bridal style and nods at her "yes, but you do realize we can't transform into Solaris anymore"

"I know…I just…want to be with you wherever you go"

"Alright, let's go"

And Mephiles carried Iblis to start there destruction of the planet and rewrite history together…for no one was ever going to stop them…no one.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, that was all I can think of.<strong>

**If any of you reviewers want me to do a romance continuation from this chapter; just send me a review and I'll do the romance scene in another chapter.**

**Okay, so there you go storm337.**

**I'll be back soon; I need to take a break since my mind is fried now.**

**Keep sending those requests.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Next one is from Pokic**

**What if Shadow was completely a hero?**

**Um, Pokic I just can't think of anything to write for this what if, but if you got any other what ifs on your minds…then put them in a review and I'll put them up.**

**Next one is from Shadline the Wolf**

**What if Mephiles fell in love with Blaze instead of Iblis?**

**Shadline, just to understand, I can't think of anything to write for this one…so do you have any other what ifs on your mind?**

**Next is from Anon DragonRider**

**What if Sonic stayed dead in Sonic 06?**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>The seven Chaos Emeralds were collect and everyone was gathered around the dead body of Sonic the Hedgehog who earlier got pierce through the heart by Mephiles Dark Chaos Lance attack. Everyone went in separate directions to locate the Chaos Emeralds to bring Sonic the Hedgehog back to life?<p>

Princess Elise had just finished her pray to the Chaos Emerald and you can guess what happen next.

"You've given me so much; so please Sonic…return to me, to us"

What Elise did next was so suppose to bring Sonic back to life…but fate had other ideas.

Sonic rose in the air for a second and so did the emeralds; his body starts to glow for a few seconds before it stops glowing and fell to the ground.

Several seconds went by and Sonic didn't open his eyes.

"w-what happen…he's not moving" Elise cried out.

"No Sonic"

Amy rushed over to him, shook him, screamed his name; anything to get him to open his eyes but Sonic wouldn't open his eyes…he was official dead.

Amy cried out her tears as Sonic the Hedgehog was not waking up; everyone else was filled with grief as there best friend and rival was gone forever.

There final hope to revive Sonic and defeat Solaris was gone forever.

-Inside a building that was in the strange dimension-

Someone that sounded like a young child was a humming a song to itself; it then looked at a crystal demon hedgehog.

"That was fun" the young child said to the hedgehog.

"It sure was…my young friend…and thanks for absorbing Sonics Soul"

The young one smile at the demon hedgehog with Sharp razor teeth showing, eyes glowing red and a red jewel on an antenna "Mephiles, can we scare some more people in this new world you and Iblis are making" the young one ask while giving the dark hedgehog some puppy eyes.

"Sure TD," Mephiles picks up a doll fox that almost looks like Tails "you've been my closes friend since I found you in one of the Doctors bases"

"Are you and Iblis going to get married someday in this new world?" the doll asked

"Uh…maybe, a-anyway…come…lets go home"

"Yay" TD gives Mephiles a hug as they both disappear in violet light as the strange dimension completely disappears into nothingness.

Mephiles, Iblis and TD would arrive at the new world they were creating shortly. TD was able to interfere just in time for Mephiles plan to succeed; guess the young ones are much smarter than the old ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise…I added TD (Tails Doll) to this what if.<strong>

**Anyway be TD friend people…please, he's really lonely.**

***gives TD a hug to make him feel better***

**Anyway there you go Anon Dragonrider; hope you like that what if. **


	33. Chapter 33

**Next is SakuraDreamerz**

**What if Past Knuckles came along with Past Sonic and Past Knuckles in Sonic Generations? **

* * *

><p>Sonic was walking in the white weird limbo with Tails and there past selves.<p>

"Are you sure we count on him to help us, he does have anger problem" Sonic ask Tails.

"Well knowing Knuckles, he's always wanted to prove that's he's tougher than anyone" Tails replied.

"Does he always yell like that?" the past Tails ask his future self.

"When the time comes…you'll have figure it out"

The four of them had save Knuckles just a little awhile ago and had an argument with him after defeating Perfect Chaos…before giving into his plea to come along for the rest of the adventure. Except, they weren't expecting Knuckles past self to come along as well!

And Knuckles past self had a bit of temper which was worse than Knuckles himself.

"What do you mean your tougher than me…I was really stronger than Sonic himself back then" Knuckles shouts angrily at his past self.

"At least I'm going to be more cautious in the future since you were tricked more times than ever" the past Knuckles argued back.

"WHY YOU" the two knuckles then leap in the air and started beating the crap out of each other.

The Two Sonics and Two Tails just facepalm themselves and sigh as the two knuckleheads continue fighting and arguing at each other!

Whenever Sonic and Tails finish there adventure in the white limbo and got back home…they were immediately taking Knuckles to see a therapist about his anger issues.

* * *

><p><strong>Only thing I could think of for this what if…hope you like it SakuraDreamerz even if it was a little short.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**The yellow blur00**

**What if Mephiles and Iblis won?**

**Um, I don't know what to write for that one…if you got any other request; I'll gladly put them up?**

**PyroManic97**

**What happens if Amy severely injures Sally for Sonic?**

**Sorry, I don't know what to write for that one?**

**Next is from Ultima the Fox **

**What if Mephiles and Iblis romance? (happens after chapter 31)**

**Hold on to that What if Ultima the fox…I have an idea…but mind is just trying to figure out how to do the romance scene…I'll get that what if up later in a different chapter.**

**Next is from Anon DragonRider**

**What if Sonic fell to his doom instead of Shadow during SA2?**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>It had been a fight for time…but Sonic and Shadow in there Super forms had finally succeeded in defeating the Final Hazard that Professor Gerald had created to destroy the planet; of course the battle had use up a lot of there energy and now they had to hurry before the Space Colony Ark crash into the planets atmosphere.<p>

"No way is that getting through" Sonic stated as Shadow and him were charging up Chaos Control.

"_Shadow"_

Shadow could hear Maria voice inside his head telling to everyone a chance to be happy.

"Maria," Shadow mutter as he looked at the blue hedgehog that was starting to look exhausted now "Sonic, don't back down now…we're almost through this"

Sonic was staring to feel tired; that last fight took most of the energy out of him "ugh…I'm trying Shadow" the two Super Hedgehog enter the flaming fireball of the Space Colony Ark.

"Now Sonic" Shadow yelled as the two hedgehogs shout Chaos Control warping the Space Colony Ark out of the planets atmosphere with them with it and back into orbit.

It was done…the planet had been saved but the damage was already done…cause Sonic was loosing his energy as he was falling into the atmosphere…Chaos Control had absorb all the energy out of him.

"Its done…Mobius is saved…at least, I was able to save the planet one last time…Shadow take care of the planet for me…I'll see you on the far-side"

The blue Hedgehog black out as his work was done…he can rest in peace.

History will always remember the world's fastest hero…Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Anon-DragonRider, sorry if this one was short but that was all I can think of for this What if.<strong>

**Can't wait to see your other requests.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Next is Duskzilla**

**And Duskzilla, the only one I can do is**

**What if Knuckles didn't believe Eggman?**

**Cause the others I don't have any ideas on?**

**So here we go.**

* * *

><p>"Bah, so what if you won this time" Dr. Eggman said as two energy balls floated in the air.<p>

Knuckles the Echidna had just finish defeating Chaos, the god of Destruction…a monster responsible for destroying the Master Emerald the other day.

"This was just a sample of you witnessing its true power" Dr. Eggman said.

"Why do you have that monster with you?" Knuckles asked.

Eggman turned around and started walking away "why should I tell you," he then stopped "but here's something you should know," it caught Knuckles attention "Sonic is after the Master Emerald too you know?"

Knuckles clearly heard what Dr. Eggman said to him…and he wasn't going to believe it…not again; he was tricked last time awhile back; so he wasn't going to allow the doctor to make a fool of him.

"Sorry Doc, but I'm not falling for that again"

Eggman frowned "humph, you seem to have become more cautious since we last met…no matter, my new plan will work and you, Sonic or Tails won't stop me this time" he pushed a button on a remote control that flashed up the entire room causing knuckles to shield his eyes.

Once the light died down, Knuckles saw that Eggman was gone.

"Sorry Eggman, but I'm never going to allow anyone to trick me…Sonic taught me that…and whatever you're planning…you will be stop"

The echidna left the room and continued his search for pieces of the Master Emerald within the Mystic ruins…he found a few more pieces in the Red Mountains and ran into Sonic and Tails on his way back to the train.

They exchange info before Eggman appeared and stole the chaos emeralds that Sonic had as they were talking causing Chaos to appear and transform…apparently it didn't stand a chance against the three heroes causing Eggman to retreat in his egg carrier and forcing Sonic and Knuckles to go there separate ways for now.

No way would Knuckles let trickery get the better of him ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Duskzilla, hope you like it.<strong>

**Keep sending those requests.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Next is Oceanbreeze7**

**'What If Shadow was in the room when Rouge read Gerald's Diary?'**

**Here we go**

* * *

><p>Shadow the Hedgehog had walked into the room because he had completed his task in getting revenge on humanity…but his memories of his past kept appearing…and it really bothered him. At the same time he heard someone reading a diary.<p>

He looks at the batgirl who was reading it on a terminal while the blue fake hedgehog and the others were watching. Listening to the diary messages…he listens to every page of it.

Until it got to a part of the humans raiding the Space Colony Ark fifty years ago.

"_Those Damn humans took everything away from me…they didn't show a shred of mercy…they didn't care…they don't care about anything"_

He then heard the diary mention about how his best friend Maria was among the ones killed during the raid and that professor was arrested by the humans. Shadow was furious that his best friend and creator died.

"_Maria, I'm sorry I couldn't save you…soon, very soon…humanity will pay dearly what they did to us and your promise will be complete"_

Shadow quietly and quickly left the room so he would go somewhere to be in peace and watch the final minutes tick down when the Space Colony Ark hit the planet.

"_Soon Maria…Soon…I'll be joining you very soon"_

All Shadow had to do was wait…for his goal to be complete.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Oceanbreeze7 and sorry if it was a little short but that was all I can think of.<strong>

**Keep those requests coming!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Next is Anon DragonRider**

**What if Sonic and Blaze could actually live together without having to protect the emeralds?**

**Good idea, but I just don't have any idea what to write for that…if you have any other request on your mind…I'll gladly put them up?**

**Next is WinterMuffin**

**What if Sonic Saved Shadow instead of letting him falls in SA2?**

**Here we go**

* * *

><p>"No way is that getting through" Sonic said as he and Shadow were charging Chaos Control to put the Space Colony back into Orbit.<p>

Shadow could hear Maria voice inside his telling to give everyone a chance to be happy; he nods his head at the two Super Hedgehogs head into the flaming fireball.

"Now Shadow" Sonic yelled.

"CHAOS CONTROL" both of them shouted as they warp the Space Colony Ark and themselves back into orbit…the planet was saved and avoiding destruction.

Of course all of the energy had taken a toll on Shadow as he was falling back into the planets atmosphere.

He did it, he finally fulfilled Maria wish.

"_This is what you wanted Maria…this my promise I made to you"_

As Shadow was falling through space…he felt someone grab his arm.

"Wha-," he looks up to see Sonic, in his Super form, have a hand on his arm "Sonic…you" Shadow passes out from exhaustion as he was completely tired from battling.

"Easy Shadow…you deserve some rest after that long fight"

Sonic takes Shadow back to the Space Colony Ark as he had enough Chaos energy to maintain his form, save Shadow from falling to his doom and return to the ark.

The blue hedgehog warps into a hallway of the Space Station as his Super forms dies down.

He takes one look at Shadow who was sound asleep with the snoring.

"Thanks Shadow…for helping save the planet and welcome to the team"

He carries Shadow over his Shoulders and walks down the hallway to show his friends that both Hedgehogs were able to Survive.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go WinterMuffin; sorry if it's short…can't wait to see if you got any other requests.<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Next is Duskzilla**

**What if Metal Sonic realized he was a robot and not the real Sonic?**

**Here we go**

* * *

><p>It took some time…but Metal Sonic was able to track down his organic copy Sonic the Hedgehog…and not it was time for a rematch for Metal wanted payback for what Sonic did to him.<p>

"Sonic, you have been a thorn in my side for years…now for me to show that I am the true Sonic" he stated proudly to his fake copy.

Sonic the Hedgehog, stood across from Metal with his arms cross and a frown on his face "uh metal…you must know that I am the real Sonic and your not" he pointed out.

"Shut it faker, you don't have a chance at my true speed"

Sighing to himself while face palming "uh, take a look at your hand"

"Why? What's wrong with…!" he looks at his metal and his horrified at what he sees "oh my gosh…I'm a robot" he said for Sonic to hear as he face palm himself again.

Metal was completely upset now…all these years…he was a robot the entire time and not an organic life form "I can't believe it…my whole life is pointless…I'm a nothing" he sits down and curls up while rocking back and forth on the ground while whimpering.

Sonic sighs "guess you are"

A hand his put on Metal shoulder "I can relate my friend…you're a living life form you should be proud of that" Metal looks up to see Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Y-you think so?"

Shadow nods his head "yes metal"

Oil tears poured out of Metals eyes as he got up "Oh Shadow" he gives the Ultimate life form as he starts to sob on his shoulder.

Shadow returns the hug and pats him on the back "there, there…let it all out"

This was starting to creep Sonic out now…he took a few steps back and ran off from the at Super Sonic speed…leaving Metal Sonic to be comfort by Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p><strong>Metals a living life form too…so be nice…and he's able to harness the Master Emeralds power.<strong>

**There you go Duskzilla, hope you like it…I couldn't think of for other what if…if you got any other ideas, I'll gladly put them up.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Klimuk777, Anon DragonRider, BLUEDYNAMO12, kitty slayer, weirdnessup211, and Blaze Luver. **

**All of you got good what ifs but I just don't know what to write for them…if you got any other what ifs on your mind…please send them in and I'll put them up?**

**Next is…from Ultima the Fox**

**What if Sonic didn't escape the purple orb thingy at the end of Sonic Colors?**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Well, Sonic did it…he defeated Eggmans newest creation and successfully foil another of his evil schemes…but now, he saw a big violet orb thing coming towards him as it would absorb anything in its path.<p>

Facing palming himself "ugh, this might now end well" he took off at Super Sonic Speed to outrun the strange purple thing. He tried to outrun it…but wasn't fast enough and was absorb in the process.

Sonic looked around to see he was floating in mid-air…and could feel pressure around his body…no one was around to save him and the pressure was getting heavier before he pass out from exhaustion.

-Down on Earth (or Mobius)-

Tails stood there in the grassy hills looking up at the sky waiting anxiously for his best friend to return…not knowing Sonic wasn't even going to return to the planet as he was trap in the endless Void.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was a little Short Ultima…hopes you like it though?<strong>

**How Eggman survives is dumb luck and funny…he just got lucky that's all.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Next request is from Ultima the Fox OC…Chaos? **

**Aqua: the Water and Chao guardian…meh?**

**What if Knuckles KNEW Eggman was tricking him in Sonic 3?**

**Here we go**

* * *

><p>Knuckles was slowly setting up traps on the Island cause Earlier he got thrown from the Launch Base Zone into the water and had too swim to dry land…lucky he didn't catch a cold?<p>

"_I hope Robotnik keeps his promise…I still don't understand why he launch that huge battle station…that blue hedgehog and two-tail fox I cross paths with said Dr. Robotnik was evil…saying they weren't after the Master Emerald but to just to stop the Doctor…and that the blue hedgehog was able to retrieve all seven Chaos emeralds"_

It still didn't explain the giant battle station he saw earlier…unless…!

That's when Realization hit him.

"_The giant battle station must've been used to be powered up by the Master Emerald…and I gave it to him too protect"_

He was angry now that he was trick...and Robotnik had the Master Emerald

Knuckles punches a tree out of Rage and runs off to get the master emerald back...and hoping he would cross paths with Sonic and Tails again and that three of them would foil the doctors' scheme on whatever he was planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a little short Chaos and Ultima…I hope you got more what if requests I can put up.<strong>

**Aqua: guess Knuckles isn't bright as always.**


	41. Chapter 41

**First up is StarDust request**

**What if the Space Colony Ark did crash into the planets atmosphere?**

* * *

><p>They finally did it…Sonic and Shadow in there Super forms finally defeated the Final hazard that fused itself with the Space Colony Ark that was on a collision course for Earth. All that was left to do was to get the Ark back into orbit.<p>

Both hedgehogs were heading straight towards the Ark to prepare Chaos Control.

"No way is that getting through" Sonic shouts.

Shadow in the meantime was clutching his head as Memories of his head were popping up in his head.

"My…head…" Shadow clutched his head as the memories wouldn't go away.

Sonic saw this "Shadow…come on bro…don't get distracted by a flashback" he said as Shadow stop clutching his head and gave the golden hedgehog a funny look for calling him bro.

"Easy for you to say…and don't call me bro"

The two Super hedgehogs enter the burning arks atmosphere…and it was completely hot in there.

"Now Shadow"

Another flashback appear in Shadows head as he look down at the earth then at Sonic who was giving him a frightful look meaning Sonic was now scared.

"Damn Flashbacks" he yelled out in anger as he was pushed to his limit to complete the Chaos Control.

But it wasn't enough and soon both hedgehogs were screaming out in pain from the burning atmosphere of the Ark before they were consumed and vaporized.

With nothing to stop the Ark, it enters the planets atmosphere and collides into the ground creating a huge explosion that creates a huge crater from the impact, wiping out everything that existed and lived on the planet…and soon nothing was left alive on earth with just the remains of the Space Colony Ark that was scattered across the planet, a huge impact…and ruin cities that once house organic life forms.

Earth was finish…and all because of a simple flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like your request StarDust<strong>

**Keep sending in those requests.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Next is Ultimate Silver Fan**

**What would happen if Sonic kept hurting Silver in Archie Sonic Number 235?**

**I don't know what to write for that one since he's now joining the Secret freedom fighters?**

**Next is Skajui the sniper**

**What if... Tails was EVIL!**

**If Tails was evil, then him and Sonic wouldn't be buddies…Sonic would see him as an enemy and he would probably be the main villain of the series…maybe, I don't know.**

**Next is Ghost the Cat 18**

**What if sonic had somehow lost to Lightning Lynx is SU#15?**

**Sorry ghost, but I don't have any idea on what to write for that one…if you got any other what ifs on your mind…please review them to me.**

**Next is Duskzilla**

**What if Tails Doll was misunderstood by everyone but the real Tails?**

**Tails would be his only friend then since they're almost alike…people should really be his friend; plus I don't have any idea what to write for that one.**

**Ultima the Fox**

**"What if Knuckles found out if the M.E was a girl?"**

**Yeah, that one wouldn't probably make any sense…next.**

**TwoTails**

**What if sonic was crushed by the hand thing in generations, before the fight, and tails and classic tails had to go super and save the day?**

**Don't have any idea what too write for that one.**

**Next is Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox**

**What if Sonic didn't escape from that capsule in Sonic Adventure 2?**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>The door slowly open as Tails saw Sonic enter the room with the fake emerald in hand that was going to be use to foil Dr. Eggman plans on the Space Colony Ark.<p>

Dr. Eggman had Amy at Gunpoint as he smirked "lets take care of business of first shall we Sonic, hand over the Chaos emerald slowly, then will talk about your girlfriend, that is if you really care about her" he points at the center of the room "put the emerald down right there and back off" he ordered Sonic.

The blue hedgehog simply smirks as he walked over to the center of the room.

"You've turn into a big time villain Doctor"

Of course, Eggman was smarter than this as he gave a small chuckle and pressed a button in his egg walker that caused a capsule to drop on sonic and trap him inside.

Sonic and Tails eyes widen as they realize what had happen.

"You thought you could trick me with that fake emerald" Dr. Eggman said.

"Soooo, how did you know it wasn't the real one? Tails asked.

Sonic just face palm himself and shook his head "Tails" he wasn't happy that Tails blurted out the fake emerald wasn't real.

They were surprise that Eggman had gotten the upper hand as he told everyone in the room that he was going to send the Capsule that Sonic was in into space. Sonic knew he could count on Tails to finish the job and he told Amy to take care of herself.

"So long guys, I'll see you on the flip-side" he gave them a thumb-up.

"Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog" Eggman chuckles as he pushed another button and the capsule was sent into Space, in a few moments it exploded.

This cause stress for Tails and Amy as Sonic the Hedgehog was completely gone forever.

And Tails didn't like it one bit…he had to avenge his big brothers death…Eggman was going to pay for what he did.

And so Tails and Eggman began combat.

* * *

><p><strong>Else where on the Ark<strong>

Knuckles were walking down a long corridor, trying to find the others since he had restored the Master Emerald earlier.

"Why do I get the feeling something bad happen to Sonic?"

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere else on the Ark<strong>

Shadow was looking out a window as he saw the explosion and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess he was a regular hedgehog after all"

He left turned around and left the room as he had to make sure his revenge was complete.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the only way I could end it.<strong>

**I hope you like your what if request.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Next is another what if from Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox.**

**What if Eggman's Mind-Control-Beam hit Sonic? (Sonic Colors)**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails were walking towards the third generator that chain the planet together.<p>

"I swear this park is completely big and huge" Sonic said to Tails.

"Eggman; could be anywhere" Tails replied.

Sure Eggman could be anywhere because he was in fact behind the generator.

"That's it hedgehog, just stand real still and be a nice little target" he pushes a button on his Egg mobile as the mind control device activates and he flies out from behind the generator.

Tails was looking around as he heard some sort of sound "Sonic is that you-!" he heard Sonic screaming as he turns around and sees his best friend getting shot in the back by a purple beam of energy and saw it was coming from Eggmans machine.

"Sonic..." he glares up at Eggman "you monster what have you done too him"

"Me, I've done nothing…except use a device to use on your friend"

Tails looks over at Sonic who was in pain and realize he had to help his friend "hang in there Sonic" he spins his namesake and flies over to Eggman to destroy that device but gets hit by a fast blur.

He falls to the ground and rubs his head to see who hit and saw it was who had a different expression on his face "Sonic, did…gah" Sonic grabbed him by the throat and held the fox up in the air while squeezing the air out-of-him.

"Oh ho, this turned out better than expected…too bad for you Tails, it seems your best friend is under my control now and there's nothing you can do" Eggman laughed.

Tails looked straight into Sonics eyes "Sonic…please…don't do this…I know gah" he felt his vision starting to get fuzzy as his lungs started to get weaker "Sonic…please…"

Suddenly the violet beam of energy that was shooting at Sonic suddenly stop and the blue hedgehog regain his senses.

"w-what happened?" he looks around for a moment before looking at his buddy "Tails," he lets go as Tails breathes air into his lungs "what happen?" he sees Tails pointing at Eggman who was furious.

"Lousy Ener-huh!"

Dr. Eggman realizes the energy from his mind control device ran out.

"Ran of juice, well I can always get more and soon the whole Universe will be mine to control…in the meantime enjoy the park with your own private tour guide".

He flies away while sending a robot to cover his escapes.

Sonic looks at Tails who was just getting up.

"You okay?"

Tails nods his head as Sonic goes off to trash the robot.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the only way I can of think of ending this request.<strong>

**Hope you liked it.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Another one from Sonicfangamer2-Daniel the Fox**

**What if Sonic didn't calm down when he went Dark Super Sonic? (Sonic X)**

**I don't what to write for that one cause I'll have to find the episode for it, but I will do your other one.**

**What if Eggman's Mind control Cannon (What the entire amusement park is) worked?**

**Here we go but it'll have to be an explanation what if?**

* * *

><p>If Dr. Eggman mind control machine work, it means he would've successfully rule the world. But he wouldn't stop there, he would take advantage of the situation and use the mind control people to submit to his will and start his entire Eggman Empire.<p>

Sonic and Tails would head back down to earth and get chased for days by there friends and other people around the planet before being capture. With Sonic and Tails finally out of the way, he would use the amusement part to travel throughout space and conquer the entire galaxy.

He could probably have a run in with the Time Eater and force it follow his orders which means he can erase time and space and rewrite history itself. So in other words; time and Life itself would just get mess up if the amusement park worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if its short, but that was all I could think of.<strong>

**Hope you got more requests.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Anon DragonRider**

**What if..., during the fight with Perfect Nazo & Dark Super Shadow, Nazo didn't survived the All powerful, unrestricted, super ,chaos energy-charged, chaos blast...and neither did angel island, it's inhabitants, and the master emerald?**

I don't know what to right for that one.

**What if Mephiles took the form of Sonic and Silver thought Shadow was the Iblis trigger?**

Sorry, I just don't have any idea what to write for that one; if you got any others review them to me.

**Dragondude 2201**

**What if metal sonic and sonic were friends?**

Then they wouldn't be rivals anymore

**AtalentaSonic**

**What if Knuckles decided to join Finitevus in SU #12**

I don't know what to write for that one

**Duskzilla, I'll do your last one because I don't have any idea what to write for your other what ifs.**

**What if Mephiles killed Elise instead of Sonic with the Chaos Lance?**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>It was all perfect, everything was about to come true…finally revenge was going to be his and nothing would stop him.<p>

Mephiles the Dark rose out from the ground to see the Violet Chaos Emerald blinding Sonic and the human. The human was the source to his problems; she had something in her that he wanted to free and nothing was going to stop him…nothing.

Reeling his arm back he fires his Dark Chaos Lance at the human watching it sail through the air and pierce right through her chest. Seeing the blood come out was a beautiful site for Mephiles to see as it reminded of him on why he was there and what he was after. Withdrawing his attack as the human falls to the ground and the blue hedgehog shaking the human girls' shoulders yelling her name for her to wake up.

It was such a pathetic sight to him to see…the blind caring for the blind.

He looks up to see the flames of Disaster float to into his hands.

"_Finally, we can be together and change this planet for the betterment of all Mobians"_

He looks over at the blue hedgehog sobbing over the dead girl.

"_How pathetic"_

It was best not to say anything, there was no need to draw attention and have someone interfere with his plans. The Chaos Emerald returns to him and he leaves the valley with Iblis flame.

He would however wait awhile to complete his plan; for retrieving and saving his love Iblis was enough for one day and soon they would finally be together and change the world for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's short, that was all I can think of.<strong>

**Mephiles is awesome.**

**Hope you like the what if Duskzilla.**


	46. Chapter 46

**I'm back everyone, wow it's been awhile since I did a what if Story for the Never-ending what ifs. Well, let's get started shall we!**

**Here's my what if.**

**What if Metal Sonic beat Sonic and Tails in Sonic the Hedgehog 4 Episode 2?**

* * *

><p>Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hedgehog and saving hero, was running through the Death MKII with his two-tail fox friend Tails, also known as Miles Prower. Just early they were able to get onboard the Death Egg MKII in a pod from Eggmans Flying Battery Fortress. Their Mission was to find and Foil Dr. Eggman new plan that had Little planet inside it.<p>

"Come on Tails, let's finish this Egghead scheme and head home" Sonic told his best friend

"Careful Sonic, we never know what be waiting around the corner?" Tails replied as him and Sonic Jumped down a hole and land in another Corridor.

The blue hedgehog looked at his friend with a smile "relax bud," he said while ruffling with Tails hair "no matter what Egghead send at us will b-!" he was cut off from sentence as a small blur past him and Tails.

Sonic looked over to see a mechanical metal blue hedgehog was the one that past him and he knew who exactly who it was.

"Metal Sonic" Sonic pointed out.

Tails saw Metal Sonic too "I guess he still hasn't given up yet"

The Metal blue hedgehog glared at Sonic for a second before speaking.

"Sonic, I challenge you to a rematch," Metal Sonic said to the blue hedgehog "for this time I will show I am the real Sonic"

Sonic tilted his head as grin "a rematch huh, just like Stardust speedway on Little Planet, Okay I'm game"

And so the race begin as Metal Sonic took off in the lead with Sonic and Tails right behind him. As the Race was progressing, it was clear to Sonic that it was just like old time as him and Tails pass Metal Sonic. Of course at the same time the wall behind them started to close leaving Metal Sonic behind and the heroes in the lead.

Metal Sonic wasn't going to be beaten this time as he activated his Jet Booster on his back with a purple Aura surrounding him and he broke through the wall, gaining Speed and catching up too sonic and Tails.

He punches Sonic in the face and push Tails out of the way leaving them in the dust as the wall closed behind him.

"Oh no, I'm not going to let that Metal head beat us" Sonic growled as he spin-dashes through the wall and grabs Tails arm before blasting through the Corridor at Super Sonic Speed.

Metal Sonic looked back as Sonic was catching up to him while at the same time the walls were closing down behind them.

"Not this time" he said too himself as he deactivated his jet booster and turn around to see Sonic closing in on him but the blue Hedgehog wasn't close enough to get too Metal Sonic as an electrical wall slam down in front of him with high voltage electricity on it.

Sonic couldn't stop in time as he collided right into the electrical wall and both him and Tails screamed out in pain with high volts of electricity going through their bodies before an explosion occurred that sent Sonic and Tails over the edge of the corridor and into the depths of the Death Egg.

Metal watched both Sonic and Tails fall way down into the depths of the death as his sensors couldn't pick up their life signs anymore.

"The electrical wall overloads killing them in the process, as I said before Sonic the Hedgehog, I am the One and Only Sonic." He said with a nod before walking off down the corridor to give Dr. Eggman the news of Sonics defeat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for this what if being a little short, it's been awhile since I've type something online.<strong>

**Anyway, requests are open again, so send me those requests and I'll put them up for you.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Here are some what if requests from BlueMist45.**

**What if Vector Died?**

Sorry Bluemist45, I just can't do this What if because I really like Vector, since he's really funny when he gets really annoyed by Charmy.

Next of your what ifs is:

**What if Silver was sent to jail for a crime he didn't commit?**

**Sure, I'll do that one.**

* * *

><p>Some yelling and struggling was heard in front of a live Audience of Mobians and a few Humans as they watch Silver the Hedgehog struggling with G.U.N Officers while the G.U.N Commander was watching it all.<p>

"I'm telling you guys it wasn't me, it was Mephiles that Destroyed Soleanna" Silver said out loud trying desperately to get free from the pile of G.U.N Officers.

The G.U.N Commander stepped forward as he watched the whole thing happened.

"Silver the Hedgehog, you are under arrested for the death of thousands and the destruction of Soleanna, you are a hard Hedgehog to find, but in the end we knew we would find you eventually" the commander said as he watched Silver get hoisted in the air and thrown in the G.U.N truck that had Metal walls design to resists Silver Telekinesis powers.

"I'm telling you it wasn't me," Silver said for a second as he got thrown into the Van and the doors closed on him with his hand on the bars "you got to believe it was Mephiles that did it" Silver screamed as his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge, take him away" the G.U.N Commander order as the truck drove away with Silver.

**Meanwhile**

Up on top of a tall building, Mephiles the Dark was chuckling to himself as he had watched the entire scenery happen with Silver getting arrested, thrown into the back of the G.U.N truck as it drove Silver off to Prison.

"All well that ends, Manipulating those Human Military forces to pin the Blame on Silver was the perfect planned I have ever come up with, now with one Hedgehog out of the way and one Blue Hedgehog dead along with the Human Princess" Mephiles said to himself as he turned around " I can start the next phase of my plan with Iblis" he said as he jumped off the building to enact the Stage for rewriting History through Time and Space.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if your what if was a little short, I hope you still like it.<strong>

**Onto the next What If.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Here's the other request from Bluemist45**

**What if Shadow decided to stop fighting Mephiles?**

**I'll do this one.**

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy and Rainy day today as Shadow the Hedgehog the Ultimate Life form was sitting up against an Old oak watching the Fire burn from a city as screams were heard coming from the city. He could see dark purple and Lava red creatures attack Civilians as they ran for their lives.<p>

"I guess, Mephiles decided to attack the Central City with Iblis," he shrugged his shoulders not caring what happens to the humans now since it didn't involve him "there's no reason for me to get involved with what Mephiles and Iblis are trying to do"

Seeing the wind pick up, he just sat there knowing on why the wind was picking up.

"Hey Shadow, what are you doing lying around here?" A Voice said causing Shadow to turn his head to see a blue Hedgehog.

"What do you want Sonic?"

"Didn't you hear, strange Monster are attacking a city" Sonic told him

"I know" Shadow said as he wasn't moving an inch.

"Well, you need to get up cause it's time for some saving the world Action" Sonic said as he raced off to the city.

The ultimate lifeform watched sonic race off towards the city because Shadow wasn't going anywhere as he wasn't going to fight Mephiles since there was no reason too.

And if that wasn't enough, a few more of Sonics friends came by to inform Shadow of the City being attack. Do they think he was stupid or what?

First came along tails

"Shadow, the city under attack come on, Sonic can't deal with all the monsters himself" Tails said before running of towards the city.

"Just give me a sec to get stand" Shadow lied as he wasn't really going to stand up.

Next came Knuckles.

"Hey Shadow, going to sit there or what" the Knucklehead said while racing off towards the city.

"Go on ahead of me, I'll catch up" Shadow lied again for he wasn't going to fight along that knucklehead.

Next came Amy

"Oh Sonic, I'm coming to save you so that we can get married" Amy said cheerfully as she ran by Shadow now even acknowledging him.

Shadow rolled his eyes not caring on what Amy Rose said.

What was strange though was that Rouge or Omega didn't even show up. Rouge must've been hunting for Jewels as Omega was still probably looking for Dr. Eggman to destroy more of his Robots. Even the Chaotix didn't show up either which Shadow didn't seem to be bothered by it. Vector must've been looking for the Computer Room, Espio must've been data gathering and Charmy, must've been still trying to figure out what a disc was.

"Well, I'm going home now, I'll let Mephiles do whatever he wants" Shadow said to himself as he stood up and headed in a different direction away from the City that was burning up into large flames.

It seem Shadow really wasn't really interested in Fighting Mephiles anymore and didn't have any motivation to fight him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another short what if story Bluemist45, I hope you liked it though. If you got anymore what if requests, I'll type them up and put them in the collection<strong>

**So if anyone has a what if request that they want me to do, just put your request in the reviews.**

**End Transmission and onto the next what if.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Here's another what if**

**What if Shadow did give the Chaos Emeralds to Dr. Eggman in the Neutral Dark Ending?**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Shadow the Hedgehog was walking through Dr. Eggman Lava Shelter base looking for the Doctor. He had acquired six of the Seven Chaos Emeralds and had to find the last one before the humans or the Black Arms did.<p>

Upon entering another room filled with lava, this room was really huge with a large circular area and small area in the middle with four platforms floating around the middle area.

"You did very well Shadow Android," an all too familiar voice that shadow knew as he looked around keeping his guard up in the process until he saw a robot drop in front of him and in the Cockpit with Dr. Eggman "you've passed expectations, Equal that of the real Shadow, Excellent now give me those Emeralds" he ordered while holding out his hand.

Shadow frowned at Dr. Eggman not wanting to hand the Emeralds over to him but had too "As you wish my Master" he sighs as the Six Chaos Emeralds float over to the Doctor.

"At Last" Eggman shouted with Joy "the Seven Chaos Emeralds are all mine and it was that easy to trick you into giving them to me Shadow" Eggman laughed as Shadow growled at him.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is Shadow, you would follow anybody orders to uncover the truth of your past not realize they were tricking you the whole time"

"That's not true"

"Oh but it is, Tricking you into believe you were an android was easy, your just blood and flesh like the rest of us"

"So, I'm not an android then?" Shadow asked

"That's right," Eggman answered with a grin as he activated his robot "now that I have all seven Chaos Emeralds in my possession, I have no further use for you, behold my latest creation the Egg Dealer" he introduce the name before it took off.

Shadow gave pursuit chasing after Eggmans Creation. He can't believe he was trick into helping the Doctor set up his defense to his Magma base and handing him the Chaos Emeralds just to get the answers to his past.

"I'm going to put some lava in the Doctors eyes" Shadow said to himself as he skated close to the Robot and jumped into the air and kicking one of the buttons with his shoes.

He somehow expected Eggmans machine to be difficult but it was rather easy like a slot machine you found in those casinos. Where Dr. Eggman got the idea of making a Robot with a slot machine was beyond Shadows mind. After a few rounds of getting the machine to back fire upon Eggman, the robot finally collapse to the ground.

Shadow looked down at Dr. Eggman while the seven Chaos Emeralds slowly circled around Shadow. He saw Eggman lift his head up.

"You ungrateful Hedgehog, you think defeating me will solve anything," Eggman told him.

"Shut Eggman, I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate life form. From now on I will take orders from no one anymore and decide my own destiny and this world can decide its own fate without my help for this is who I am" Shadow told Eggman

"What?"

"Good-Bye Doctor" Shadow said as he raised his arm with Green Chaos Energy brewing and brought it down on top of the Doctors head smashing it to a bloody pulp.

No one would be able to tell Shadow what to do anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>And another one done, did you all like it?<strong>

**If you got any what ifs you want me to try, let me know**

**See everyone in a little bit.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hiiiiii, everyone I'm back for another What if story?**

**So, enough chit-chat onto the next what if Story!**

**What if Shadows Chaos Blast backfired on him in Sonic Universe 62?**

**On with the story**

* * *

><p>"There I have made my Peace" Black Death said to Shadow the Hedgehog since he had order his Black Arms soldiers through the Hive mind to bring the intruders, that had invaded the Black Comet hours ago, down with them and have Deaths Eye retrieve Eclipse so he can tend to the Dark Arms.<p>

It was battle to the Death since Black Death knew he was going to die by Shadows hand but he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Good," Shadow stated as he was ready to finish the Black Arm leader once and for all "Now, we end this"

The Battle to the death resumed as Chaos Energy attacks were launch from each opponent. Colliding into one another creating big explosion that lite up the room; neither side was backing down since this battle was about survival. One side would stand the other would fall.

"And once you've Slain me to death Shadow," Black Death told Shadow "This crewless Black Comet will fall onto your world, finishing off the shattered Mess "he stated while launching a Swift Strike from his hand while meteors combined with the attack hit Shadows.

An Orange-red chaos aura surrounds Shadow that blocked Black Death attacks.

"You think it's that easy Black Death," Shadow chucked as he easily brushed off the Energy beams shot from Black Deaths hands that had no effect on the Aura "The Bomb will finish this Space Rock off and the Comet will never touch the Planet below"

The Black Arms leader understood what the Hybrid Hedgehog meant. If the Black Comet exploded it will swing around the Planet's atmosphere and completely miss the Shattered Planet. That means the Planet itself will escape unharmed and The Black Arms will die without having to achieve nothing.

"I will not die as My Master Black Doom did by your hands Shadow" he told the Hedgehog who had easily brushed off more of his attacks

"Your right," Shadow commenting Black Death on that "I needed my Super-State to handle him, you on the other hand," the Ultimate Life form smirked as he jumped in the air while the Orange Red Aura glowed brighter "will be easy to handle"

"Then finish me off and have the blood of an entire Race on your hands" Black Death shouted at Shadow waiting for it all too end.

"With Pleasure," Shadow smirked as he released all the Chaos Energy he had been building to finish Black Death and the Black Arms off "Chaos Blast"

The Blast was meant to finish of Black Death but Fate had other plans in mind.

The Chaos Blast had glowed really bright when the Energy was released and it wasn't even close to reaching Black Death, the blast yield was only three feet long and Shadows screams can be heard as he was in constant pain. The Energy flowed through his entire body burning like it was on fire and melting the flesh away.

Black Death watched as he listens to Shadows screams in the bright light as he couldn't tell what was happening until the light died down. He floated over to where Shadow was and saw only his arms and legs lying on the ground with his head and body missing.

"That…was unexpected…I guess his inhibitor rings should have been left on the whole time," Black said as he narrowed his eyes over to some destroyed pillars on the floor that had to Gold inhibitor rings laying on the ground "well too bad for you Shadow, your foolishness in taking those things off to defeat me, Every living being has a limit to something" Black Death stated until he realize there was the bomb to be taken care of.

Using Chaos Control, he warped away to take care of it.

* * *

><p>"Come on why aren't you responding to me Master," Eclipse shook Deaths Eye that was lying slump on the floor while ignoring the wound in his body from the battle he had early with the Robot "I swear if shadow killed you, I'm going to kill him the moment I see-?" he saw Death Eye open its one eye and look straight at him.<p>

"M-Master y-you're a-alive-?!" Eclipse never finish his sentence as Death Eye rushed into his face pinning him against the wall on the floor.

"Eclipse, your Stupid Mistake in trying to get Shadow to help us nearly cost me and our Black Arms and our entire race existence," Black Death angrily told him through Death Eye "and don't even get me started on the Mind-Control idea"

"I-I didn't expect this to happen, I don't know what went wrong" Eclipse said while holding his hands up in defense.

"Regardless," Death Eye lets go of Eclipse as it floated away from him "Shadow been dealt with and the Bombs been taken care of"

"You mean…he's dead"

"Yes, return to the Black Comet immediately, we will use this Bomb to strike a blow to the planets population and harvest the remains"

"Y-Yes Master, right away" Eclipse said as he head over to the controls of the ship while tripping over his feet once before getting back up and fumbles with the controls turning the shuttle back around.

"Shadows dead, I guess…it had to be done" Eclipse said to himself as he looked back to see Death Eye examining the Pods the contain the Experimental Dark Arms "at least we still have the Dark Arms," he looked back at the view window before the Shuttles sensors picked up an unidentified Object "That must be the Humans Shuttle, no way they're going to get away for all the trouble they caused" Eclipse said as he pushed a big red button sending a missile at the Human shuttle.

* * *

><p>On the Shuttle, Rouge and Omega were still waiting for the Bomb to go off not realizing it had been deactivated by Black Death and that Shadow was also dead as well.<p>

They were so focus waiting that it was too late to react that a missile had hit the shuttle sending them spiraling out of the control with the G.U.N Spider troupe Unit. Screams and orders were shouted amongst the humans to the shuttle back into control but it was too late as the shuttle enter the Planet's atmosphere and was burning up in the direction towards Station Square.

* * *

><p><strong>I made it a little longer that it was supposed to be. A little extended to be exact.<strong>

**Well here you all go, if you got what if's that you still want me to try put them in the Review section.**

**See you all next time.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello Everyone, I am back for more what ifs.**

**Next up is Duskzilla**

**What if Sonic hadn't kicked away the shell Eggman used to control the Zeti in Sonic Lost World?**

**I don't know what to do for that one since the only Idea I have is Orbot and Cubot struggling over the couch with Eggman and it would fly out of their hands in the process.**

**Onto the next of DuskZilla**

**What if Knuckles decided to join Sonic and Tails in chasing Eggman at the start of Sonic Lost World?**

**I don't have an Idea for that one, Sorry.**

**Next one is**

**What if Eggman's time machine in 06 failed to work?**

**My guess it would blow up and sending, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, the human Princess and Dr. Eggman**

**Next on is:**

**What if the Scepter of Darkness didn't shatter when Rouge dropped it?**

**Let's give it a shot.**

* * *

><p>"Accident?"<p>

"Yes, it was ten years and I think the name of the cause the accident was call..!"

"The Solaris Project"

An Egg Mobile came down from the sky hovering ten feet in the air as Rouge and Shadow look up to see it was none other than their arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman the World's greatest Scientist.

"It's been awhile my dear Rouge and of course Shadow," the doctor said to the batgirl while barely taking notice of Shadow "you two cause quite a stile in my Mountain base but I have finally caught up too you two, so please would you be so kind as to hand my Scepter of Darkness back to me" Eggman politely ask while pushing a red button on his Egg mobile as a group of robots surrounded Shadow and Rouge.

"You already know what the Answer is going to be Doctor" Shadow reply as both partners scatters with the black hedgehog running over to the nearest robot and spin-dashing into while Rouge took the sky.

"I predicted this would happen" Eggman laugh as he moves the Egg Mobile to Ram into Rouge.

Rouge cries out causing Shadow to look up and see her get hit by the Egg Mobile but it also cause the Scepter of Darkness to drop out of the batgirl's hand. Cursing himself he dives to catch Rouge while hearing Eggman cry out as he saw the Scepter drop to the ground and hit with full force and Impact.

Time seem to Froze for a few seconds as all three of them wait to see what happens next since the scepter had hit the ground, it would've shatter but for some unknown Reason fate had other ideas.

"I-It didn't shatter" Rouge said dumbfound as she got out of Shadows arms and went over to inspect it.

She picks it up while Shadow deals with Dr. Eggman sending the Evil Scientist flying off into the Sky. There wasn't a single scratch on the Scepter of Darkness.

"Talk about dumbfound Luck Rouge" Shadow said landing next to his partner.

"Yeah, it didn't shatter, well we better get to the extraction point and give this thing to the commander" Rouge said as she look at Shadow.

"Agree" Shadow replied as he nods his head.

The Two of them left the abandon Ruins and proceeded a mile north to their extraction point while not noticing the Scepter of Darkness glowing brightly since the being inside their already had plans to break out and take exact revenge and change the world for the better in its image.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go Duskzilla, sorry for the short chapter, I'm still trying my very best to make chapters longer and have more action in them.<strong>

**Onto the next what if, see you all soon.**

**Mephiles will be free soon.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello everybody and welcome back to another chapter of Never-ending what ifs.**

**Next what if is from Duskzilla again.**

What if Omega didn't awaken in time to Save Shadow from Mephiles?

**Easy as pie, onto with the chapter**

* * *

><p>Mephiles was on his hands and knees breathing really hard as he looks up at Shadow was walking towards him with a Chaos Spear charging in his left hand.<p>

"Shadow, you're making a big Mistake, the humans will betray you soon" Mephiles said while his right arm glow a dark purple since he was charging up an attack.

The Ultimate life form easily saw through Mephiles words since he knew the fake doppelganger hedgehog wants him to betray the humans he promise to protect.

"Say what you want, I made a promise to a friend to give this planet a chance to be happy" Shadow said with determination as he raises the Chaos Spear high in the air like a sword.

"And what if you have to fight those that will persecute you later" Mephiles said while still pretending to be wounded from the fight he had earlier with Shadow since the Alien Hybrid Hedgehog wouldn't accept his offer earlier to join him.

"If the world chooses to become my enemy then I will fight like I always have"

Hearing enough of Shadow words for the last time, Mephiles made his move as he raise his right hand and send waves of pulse energy sending the Hedgehog flying into a rock. Shadow groaned in pain when his back hit the rock as Mephiles got up and limp towards shadow.

"Shadow, this is your last chance, join me and we can punish Humanity together" Mephiles offered one last time.

"I will never join the likes of you Mephiles"

"Then your fate is seal"

Mephiles raises his hand sending his Dark Chaos Lance at Shadow which Pierce him through the chest and heart before withdrawing it and turning around not looking back to see Shadow slump to the ground with blood pouring from his chest.

"Ahhhh, that felt good and that's one more loose end to take care"

The Demon hedgehog throws a ball of energy in the air which activates a time portal.

"Now to go get Iblis and start out plan of creating a new world together" Mephiles said to himself as he step through the time portal and it close behind which in result created a shockwave sending Shadow Flying in the air and into the lava.

All of this would've never happen had a certain robot awaken in time to save Shadow from getting terminated by Mephiles but fate had other plans.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go Duskzilla<strong>

**And sorry for it being so short everyone, the next what if will be longer and have more detail.**

**End Transmission**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello again everyone I'm back with another what if for the collection, here's the next one.**

**What if Eclipse the Darkling did escape with the Master Emerald in Sonic Universe# 70.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>All the fighting, sweating, traveling and survive was so tiring for Eclipse and had taken a number on him and his Dark Arms but they were so close to completing their Objective, so close and they will finally be home free from Angel Island they were standard on. The Only thing that was slowing him down a little was the Master Emerald that he was carry on his back and it was very heavy for him to carry all by himself fortunately he had the Dark Arms there to help him but they.<p>

"Once we've taken this thing's powers…we'll sink this Stupid Island…to the bottom of the sea" Eclipse said in-between breathes, he was really going to feel pain in the morning on his back.

He finally saw the G.U.N Ship at the Launch Base landing pad and it was a sight to behold for they had made their to the Objective and were now home free, at last nothing would be able to stop them from acquiring the Master Emeralds power.

"Come on little one, at long last, we're home free from this Curse Island" Eclipse said to his Dark Arms dropping hold of the Master Emerald and running towards the ship while letting the Dark Arms carry it.

At long last, they can finally get out of here and this time nobody was able to stop them.

The G.U.N Shuttle engines roared up as Eclipse got the ship started and look back to see the Dark Arms enter the shuttle and Drop the Master Emerald to the floor and collapse on it with their tongues hanging on as they were tired and sore from Carrying the heavy Emerald.

"Rest easy my little ones," Eclipse said to them as looks towards the controls of the shuttle, pressing the button that close the shuttle door and got the ship in the air "for today Victory is ours and as for me dealing with Shadow, it's better to survive and live on than facing him" he said with determination and a nod.

The shuttle lifts off of the ground and takes off through the air over the Horizon. For at long last victory was claim by Eclipse and the Dark Arms as they had successfully Escape from Angel Island with the Mater Emerald in tow.

**Meanwhile**

"NO" two voices cried out together as they watch the G.U.N Shuttle fly away from the Launch Base Zone and away from Angel Island.

Those two Voices belong to Knuckles and Shadow for they had arrive a little too late to stop Eclipse from Escaping with the Master Emerald in tow. So close, yet a little too far for our Heroes as they had been to slow.

Shadow gripped his fist into a ball and smashes the ground before roaring to the sky. He wasn't happy one bit for he was so close to ending Eclipse for good, but Knuckles with his sense of directions in knowing all of the Angel Island shortcuts had come up short and allowing Eclipse to get away.

"I was so close to ending Eclipse, ending him would've meant the end of the Black Arms race once and for all" he growled to himself "but you just HAD to take a wrong turn didn't Knuckles" Shadow said turning to blame the Echidna but was taken back as he saw Knuckles sobbing on the ground.

"Noooooooo, my darling gone, Gone from me forever" Knuckles cried as he continue sobbing on the ground.

Shadow didn't even bother comforting Knuckles as he got up and left to go tell Rouge and Omega that their mission was a complete failure. He will have to get Eclipse next time whenever that next time would be since he couldn't foresee the future.

Today, Eclipse had finally taken a victory from Shadow and claims it as his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Eclipse wins, Shadow loses.<strong>

**If you have any what if requests that you want me to do, put them in your review.**

**See you all next time**


	54. Chapter 54

**Here's a what if from Skye Prower 2014.**

**What if Knuckles Save Tails from the Bullies?**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Knuckles the Echidna was running as fast as he can through the forest as the cries for help were sounding much louder than ever which means he was getting close to the source of whoever was in trouble. Earlier, Knuckles was taking a walk through the forest collecting some fruit to bring back to Angel Island with him but his Fruit collection was interrupted with a high-pitch scream for help.<p>

"I'm getting close, who could be crying for help" he wondered as he broke through the bushes and came upon a sight of three Mobian bullies hitting a young unarm two-tail fox with a pipe, a log and a computer Keyboard.

"Someone help me please" the two-tail fox cry while the beating he felt really hurt all over his body as the bullies were laughing at him.

"HEY," a shout causing the three bullies turning around to see a red echidna with its fists up in a fighting pose "what gives you three the right to beat up an innocent unarmed young fox" Knuckles growled at him.

"He's a freak with two-tails" the bully with the Pipe snapped at Knuckles.

"why don't you set those weapons of yours down and leave before I give you three a beating of my own" Knuckles replied as smashes his fists together.

"Oh you think a Red Mutt like you could tell me what to do" the bully laugh along with his two buddies.

His eye right twitch at being called a red mutt and that was a fatal mistake the bully had made.

"Red MUTT? Oh I'll show you whose a red mutt you brat" Knuckles roared as he leaped at the bullies that started to scream.

The two-tail fox covered his eyes while also giggling as he found it funny that the bullies that use to pick on him were getting a taste of their own medicine from the Echidna. He listen to them scream and beg for mercy as Knuckles continue beating them to a pulp which because the two-tails fox to roll onto his back and starts laughing.

Knuckles continue beating the crap out of the bully for he had two reasons on why he was doing 'they had beat up a young innocent fox and they had the nerve to call Knuckles a red mutt'.

"Now sayonara you brats" Knuckles smirked as he reel his fist back and drove it at the bullies sending them blasting off into the sky.

The bullies scream as they were blasted off into the sky leaving a twinkle star behind.

"That takes care of that," Knuckles said as he turns around to see the two-tail fox laughing "well looks someone is happy," he smiled and walks over to the two-tail fox helping him stand onto his feet "you okay kid?"

The two-tail giggles as he looks at Knuckles "yeah I'm actually better now the way you beat those bullies up" he smiled at him.

Knuckles nods at him "well they were beating you and I heard your scream for help from a mile away, so it was a good thing I was in the area to help you" he replied.

"Yep, Thank mister, my name is Miles Prower but people call me Tails" he introduce himself as they started shaking hands with each other.

"Names Knuckles kid, Pleasure to meet you Tails and you look a little bruised up' knuckles replied again while also introducing himself.

"I'm fine" Tails said.

Knuckles didn't buy it since tails took a step forward and fell down crying in pain. Sighing to himself he picks Tails up into his arms.

"Hang in there kid I'll help you out" Knuckles smiled at Tails and walked through the bushes carrying him back to the area where he was Fruit picking.

Tails protested saying he was all better but gave up and allow Knuckles to help him since in truth he really needed help after all.

It wouldn't be a few weeks later that the two would become brothers since knuckles was the first person to ever be kind to Tails. This friendship sparks an unbreakable brotherly bond for each other as they promise to look out for each other and keep each other safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go Skye Prower 2014, sorry if it's a little short but I hope you like it.<strong>

**Anyway if anyone else has any other what if requests that you want me to do please put them in your review and I'll do them.**

**See you all at the next what if.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hello again everyone, I'm back with a new what if**

**What if Eclipse killed Shadow in Sonic Universe #60?**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Eclipse the Darkling walked down the stair with a grin on face as he was truly please to finally meet the Executioner of the Black Arms face-to-face. And that Executioner was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, the Protector of Mobius who made a promise fifty plus years ago to keep the Planet safe from anyone that wanted to harm it.<p>

The flying Black Arm creature left Eclipse arm as he looked at his so called 'Ex-brother'

"I take it you're the New Hive-Mind commanding the Black Arms?" Shadow asked him since the Black Hedgehog looked ready to fight and wipeout every single Black Arm in the Room.

"Me," Eclipse asked while still grinning "No, nothing so lofty, but they do listen to me and they aren't really happy with you breaking into our place, you should've knocked first"

The Black Hedgehog wasn't in the mood for Jokes or Games; the only thing on his mind was completing his Mission and wiping all the Black Arms.

"Then listen to me. All of you get out of my way and Spare yourselves a beating"

"Ah, and save us for that bomb of yours? I think now, I'm sure you'll understand if I'm not inclined to help you out" Eclipse told Shadow as his grin grew wider.

Shadow shook his head as he was preparing to use Chaos Control to teleport out of the room "Well at least you kept your troops off my back so I can use Chaos Control?-, "he looked at his hands to see that he couldn't tap into the Chaos Energy, for some odd reason something was blocking him from tapping into it "What…why isn't work"

As Shadow was distracted looking at his hand, Eclipse took this Chance to kick the black hedgehog in the gut sending him to the ground several feet.

Getting up from the ground, Shadow gritted his teeth at Eclipse "Big mistake scum" he snarled and Charged into Eclipse sending him into a wall but the alien counterpart head-butts Shadow in the face sending him stumbling to the ground.

"As expected, I was told you would want to play Hardball so let's get this over with Shadow, a battle to the death"

"Sounds fine with me you Monster, once I kill you I will find the leader of the Hive mind and kill it too'

The Two brothers charged at each other colliding with force. Shadow threw a punch but Eclipse blocks it with his arm and swipe at Shadows chest with his claws. Shadow wince in pain but block another block another swipe by grabbing his Eclipse arm and tossing over his head and to the ground.

Grunting in pain, he got up and jump out of the way just in time to avoid Shadow fist make direct contact with him. Of course he saw Shadow jump to the air and head-butt Eclipse into the Ceiling and punch him repeatedly in the face. But Eclipse was able to block one of Shadows punches and deliver a punch of his own directly to the jaw with enough force to send the black hedgehog flying to the ground, making a hole upon impact.

Dropping from the ceiling and landing on his feet, he look around to see his Black Arms brethren watching the fight happen before their eyes.

"Leave this to me," Eclipse told them before walking over to the crater to check and make sure Shadow was dead.

Unfortunately he saw a hand grab a hold of the edge and out climb Shadow that was a little bruise up but okay. Except he wasn't this happy to have some Black Arm creature get the better of him, it looks like it was time to take things up a notch.

Taking off one of his inhibitor ring and leaving the other one on as some of the Chaos Energy reserved within him flowed through his body.

"Impressive you monster, but let's see how well you can adapt" Shadow snarled as he was able to tap into his reserved Chaos Energy and use Chaos Control to break through the Block that was blocking his ability and reappear in front of Eclipse as he started punching and kicking him repeatedly before grabbing his arms and tossing him across the room.

Crashing into the wall, he rubbed the back of his before seeing Shadow running towards him and jumping into the air. He saw Shadow form a Chaos Spear into his hand and dive down towards Eclipse to deliver the Killing blow, but Eclipse was able to use his own Chaos Control in time to get out of the way.

Shadow curse loudly as the Chaos Spear collided into the wall along with his hands. He struggle to get out his fists out and resume the fight.

"Here let me help you with that," Eclipse said reappearing behind Shadow and pushes the Black Hedgehog face into the wall, grabbing a hold of it and starts smashing it into the wall.

Of course Shadow use Chaos Control again to reappear behind Eclipse but Eclipse also used Chaos Control as well to reappear behind Shadow again.

"Hold Still," Shadow growled as he elbowed Eclipse in the gut, grabbing a hold of his throat and tossing him across the room "how's that scum?" he ran towards Eclipse forming another Chaos Spear, jumping in the air and diving down to deliver another killing blow that would finish Eclipse off.

Unfortunately, Eclipse rolled out of the way just in time for Shadow to make impact on the ground and create another crater. The ceiling shook dropping a pile of rock into the hole where Shadow was and Eclipse got up brushing himself off as he turn to look at the pile of rock.

"Well, that's that, the Master will very please with Shadow death-huh?"

He saw the ground underneath the Pile of Rock glowing a dark red and covered his eyes turning away when it exploded. Out of came Shadow the Hedgehog hovering in the air with a dark red aura surrounding him, his other Inhibitor ring was off and he had an angry look on his face.

"This doesn't look good time to change tactics" Eclipse mumbled to himself.

"Now, Prepare for your death scum," Shadow snarled as he unleashed all of the Chaos Energy flowing through him "Chaos Blast"

The red aura spread throughout the entire room and vaporizing any Black Arms that came into contact with it, for Shadow had done it, he had successfully defeat Eclipse and wipeout the Black Arms in the room. Of course the toll had taken its beating on him since he had use up all the Chaos Energy within him.

"Got him, I finally got that scum," Shadow smirk while chuckling as he Collapse to the ground and rolled onto his back "Now to contact Rouge and Omega and get them over here to help me" clutching his back he slowly crawled over to the crater to retrieve his Inhibitor Ring but felt something grab his leg and toss him in the air, slamming him down on his back.

For the thing that did it was none other than Eclipse the Darkling, who now looked all bulky and pumped up with muscles. It was like he just gotten back from the gym.

"Very impressive Shadow, but still, you lose," Eclipse smirked as he picked up Shadow by the throat and starting squeezing it as he watch the black hedgehog struggle to get free "no hard feelings Shadow but this is for all the Black Arms you killed previously including Black Doom" he grabbed a hold of Shadows quills and starts pulling on them.

Eclipse could hear Shadows scream while pulling really hard on the quills and squishing his throat until he heard a rip sound and feeling Shadow body go limp while green liquid flow on his arms. He toss the Black Hedgehog body and head over his shoulder and walked away while the shell of his muscle form gave way causing him to limp from the all the energy he took to protect himself from the Chaos Blast.

"Its finish, it's finally over…now we don't have to worry about that Traitor anymore"

Eclipse sighed in relief over his Victory but his work still wasn't done he still had to help wipeout the remaining invaders in the Black comet only this time Shadow won't be around to assist the Invaders that were roaming around and finding a way to blow up that Black Comet.

He left the room to go inform his master of Shadows death while Black Arm younglings started to feast on Shadows corpse. It was Victory for the Black Arms today.

* * *

><p><strong>The winner is Eclipse the Darkling and the Black Arms will be able to live on.<strong>

**And there we go, if you got any what if requests you want me to do, put them in your review.**

**See everyone at the next what if.**


End file.
